Starting Over
by edwardcdazzlesme
Summary: Bella was in a car accident with her mother. Bella lost her leg and her mother was killed. She now has to move to forks with her father Charlie. There, she meets our favorite vampire family. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AU STORY
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that I just came up with. I don't own anything twilight…Stephanie Meyers does….duh. Hope you like it.**

**_Summary: Bella was in a car accident with her mother. Things didn't end to good. Her mother was killed and Bella lost her right leg. Now, she must move to Forks, Washington to live with her father. She continues seeking medical attention at their local hospital. Her doctor is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. While receiving therapy, she meets a certain bronze hair, golden eyed boy. He visits her everyday and keeps her company through the long and painful therapy. What will happen? I think you all know, but you'll have to read to find out! Cullens are vamps, and humans are humans. AU STORY._**

* * *

"Today we would like to celebrate the life of Renee Dwyer. A Wife, a mother, and a friend", the priest said, speaking from the podium. I knew the day where I would have to sit through my own mother's funeral would come, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. As I sit here, looking at my mother's lifeless body, all I can think of is that night and what happened.

I stayed after school one Thursday evening to finish up an English paper that was due the next day. My computer at my house was down, so it was the only choice I had. My mother picked me up from school around 4:00 PM. It was our bowling night, we went every Thursday with a couple of her co-workers and their daughters. From school we headed straight to the bowling ally and met up with everyone. Everyone paired up in teams. Of course my mother and I were on a team. It was a fun night. My mother and I won one out of the ten games, which was a surprise because we never won. I was too clumsy for my own good. I was thankful I could pick up the bowling ball without falling down face first on the ground. That night was perfect. Just me and my mom. Just me and my best friend.

We left the bowling ally around 8:30 that night. We were laughing out loud and joking about how awful we were at bowling. As my mother was driving, we reached a traffic light. As we were coming up towards the intersection, the light turned red. My mother tried to stop, but the breaks weren't working. My mom reached for the emergency break, but it was to late. The only things I can remember are the screams coming out of our mouths and a loud crashing noise. A car hit the driver's side of our car, full force. It all happened very fast. Our car flipped over twice. I kept my eyes shut the entire time and tried to hold on for dear life. When our car came to a stop, I opened my eyes. There was blood everywhere. I turned to the driver's side and saw my mother covered in blood. Her body was lifeless. I screamed and screamed her name, but there was no answer. I undid my seat belt and tried to crawl over to her, but it was no use. As soon as I tried to moved, I felt the most horrific pain in my right kneecap. My right leg was completely covered in blood. The pain just kept getting worse and worse and I started screaming in agony. The only thing I can remember after that was a loud siren surrounding our car. Then everything started to become hazy and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in a hospital. My room was empty. I was surrounded with flowers, balloons, and get-well cards. My mind was sort of out of the loop due to the pain medication, but I remembered everything before I blacked out. Then I began to panic. Was my mom ok? Was I ok? I reached for the call button and pressed it non-stop until a nurse came. Within seconds a nurse came in and was followed by my father, Charlie. I hadn't seen my father in about a year and a half, this surprised me. I was screaming 'Where is she? Where is my mom!' over and over again. My father then told me she didn't survive the crash. I broke down immediately. My dad held me and rocked me back and forth. Then I felt that familiar pain coming back to my right knee. I told the nurse I needed some more medicine for the pain in my leg. That's when my father told me the news that would change my life forever. He told me they had to amputate my leg. It was completely destroyed from the accident and there was no possible way for me to ever use it again. I immediately pulled back the covers to see for myself. Low and behold, half of my right leg was missing. I started to cry even harder. I was clumsy enough with two legs and now I have only one to function on. It was officially the worst day of my life.

After two weeks in the hospital, I started to feel a little better, physically that is. My mother's death was still eating me alive. I couldn't believe she was gone. My leg still hurt, but it was bearable. Thank god for pain medication. Charlie convinced me to move to Forks, Washington and continue receiving medical treatment there. I agreed to go. Without my mother, there was nothing left for me in Phoenix. We aggranged the funeral a couple days before we left. Her funeral was held off longer then usual because I wasn't well enough to attend.

So here I sit. In a wheelchair. I felt like a complete freak. People kept staring at me throughout the entire funeral. It was very uncomfortable. This was my mother's funeral and all eyes were on me. I hated it.

"So", the priest began, "If you would like to say your last good byes, please come to the alter and say your farewells", I didn't want to go first. I let everyone go ahead of me. I wanted my last good byes with my mother to just be me and her. I didn't want an entire room of people watching me bawling my eyes out. After about twenty minutes, the room cleared out, and everyone was in the hallway, chatting amongst themselves. After my father said his last good byes, he wiped away his tears and walked out into the hallway to let me have my time with her. I took a deep breath and wheeled myself towards the altar. I stopped inches way from her casket and reached my hand in and took her hand in mine. She was so cold. In that moment it finally hit me. She was dead. She wasn't coming back. Not now not ever. I let my tears flow out of me. I held her hand tightly and stroked it with my fingertips. Then I finally settled myself down enough for me to talk. I picked my head up and looked at my mother's lifeless face.

"Mom", I began, "mommy…its me. It's Isabella", I began to cry even harder. I had to do this, this was my last good bye. I had to get through this. I sucked in my breath and settled my crying so I could speak again. "Mom, I…I…I love you. I can't believe you're gone. You were my best friend. You were all that I had! I'm nothing without you. I'm going to miss our gossiping. I'm going to miss doing each other's nails. I'm going to miss bowling with you, even though we were awful at it. I'm going to miss everything with you! I guess they aren't kidding when they say life is to short. You had so much more to live for, but I guess God decided it was your time. I will promise you this mom. I'm going to move on and keep strong. I know that is what you would want for me. But there will never be a day that goes by that I will not miss you. Oh mom, I'm going to miss you so much", I tried to lean forward to give my mom a kiss on the forehead but I couldn't. My wheelchair was holding me back and I was still way too weak to stand up on my own. So at this point I was drowning in my own tears. I couldn't even give my mother a kiss at her own funeral.

"Dad….DAD!" I screamed out loudly. I turned towards the hallway and saw everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Then I saw my father running in as fast as he could.

"What do you need Bella? Are you ready to go?", I started crying harder and shook my head.

"No-o…NO! No, I am not ready to go! I just…I cant…I need to…to give her a kiss. I-I-I need your help", realization struck his face and he nodded. My father picked me up under my armpits. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and held me tight against his chest. He leaned me forward and I gave my mother a kiss on her forehead. "I love you mom, I hope your in a better place now. Rest in peace", I gave her one last kiss and turned my head around to look at my father. I nodded and he set me back down in my wheelchair. I picked my head up to see my father staring at my mother, tears forming in his eyes.

"Bella", he began, "I loved your mother so much Bella. I still love her. Don't you ever think that I ever stopped loving her because I didn't. I'm sorry we had to separate, it was for the best…at the time. I regretted it. I still regret it. I wish things could have worked out, but they didn't. I'm so sorry Bella", my father looked away from my mother and turned towards me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He wiped away his tears and gave me a faint smile. I glance over to my mother one more time and then looked down at my lap. My father walked behind me, and wheeled me outside of the funeral home towards the limo. We still had to head to the cemetery to bury my mother. The very thought of it made me sick to my stomach.

When we reached the cemetery, my father wheeled me towards where my mother was being buried. There was already a few people surrounding the casket, awaiting for the final prayer. My mother's casket was already there, awaiting to be buried. After a few minutes, everyone from the funeral home arrived and the priest began the last prayer. This was worse then at the funeral home. I started crying immediately. I couldn't handle it. The priest was short with his prayer and the ceremony ended. Everyone walked over to my mother casket, patted the wood and gave their final good byes. Then all the people that were left were just my father and me. Charlie went up first and laid a rose on the top of her casket. He kneeled down and said one final prayer. And stood up, kissed her casket, and turned to face me. He nodded once and walked to the side to let me say my last words. I wheeled myself forward and placed my rose on top of her casket. I didn't really know what to say. I stroked the wood and cried silent tears. I leaned forward and kissed her casket.

"I love you mom", I whispered. And that was it. I turned towards my father and nodded at him. He walked behind me and wheeled me towards the limo.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the reception Bells?" My father asked.

"No I…I need to go home and pack up a few last minute things. I don't really want to go anyway", half of that was the truth. I was done packing for Forks. I really didn't want to attend the reception. I was done with funeral stuff. I needed some time alone.

"Alright, let's head home then", with that my father picked me up out my chair and sat my down in the limo. He shut the door and ran around to the other side. The driver opened the door on the other side and Charlie hopped in. Then we drove off and I began my new life with my father.

**A/N**

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Let me know!!!!!! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right you've asked for it. Here is chapter 2! Smeyers owns everything twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 1

_"No I…I need to go home and pack up a few last minute things. I don't really want to go anyway", half of that was the truth. I was done packing for Forks. I really didn't want to attend the reception. I was done with funeral stuff. I needed some time alone._

_"Alright, let's head home then", with that my father picked me up out my chair and sat my down in the limo. He shut the door and ran around to the other side. The driver opened the door on the other side and Charlie hopped in. Then we drove off towards home and I began my new life with my father._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Now Boarding Flight 096, Seattle, Washington", the speaker blared in the airport terminal, "anyone with small children, strollers, or anyone who needs special assistance boarding the plane, please board the plane first", great I'm lined up with the four year olds and baby strollers. As I rolled my way up to the ticket taker, all eyes were on me. I hated it. Was it always going to be like this? My dad was right behind me holding our carry on bags. The airline found out about my "arrangement" and bumped us up to first class last minute, which I must say was nice. My father had to lift me up out of my wheelchair and place me in my seat. I buckled up my seatbelt, tilted my head back, and closed my eyes. I heard Charlie fold my wheelchair and give it to the stewardess.

"Well", my dad said sitting down next to me, "look on the bright side of this Bella. If losing your leg means free first class upgrades, then that's kind of sweet", he laughed. He was trying to be funny. I opened my eyes and glared at him. I didn't find anything about my situation funny at all. I glared at him for a moment and closed my eyes again. My dad sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh. I know how difficult this is for you. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood for you…"

"I know dad. It's ok. Do you have my iPod?" I asked.

"Yes, hold on a sec…here", my dad pulled my iPod out of his backpack and handed it to me. "Now, when we get home, I need to call Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Who?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He will be your doctor Bella. I invited him over to dinner tonight so I could introduce you to him. He has five kids about your age." I rose my eyebrows in shock.

"What, are they quintuplets or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, no there not quintuplets. They're all adopted. Their Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids."

"Oh, well that makes sense. That's nice of them, you know, to take them all in."

"Yep", Charlie said, popping the 'p'.

The plane boarded quickly and we were ready for take off.

"Please turn off all cell phones and electronic devices. We are about to take off", the flight attendant said over the loud speaker. I tilted my head back once more and closed my eyes. _Forks, Washington here I come…_

* * *

The plane ride to Seattle was nothing. I slept all but the last ten minutes of the flight. It was the ride to Forks that was the worst of it. It took us about two hours to get there and I was awake the entire way because I slept on the entire flight.

The house was the same as I remembered from my last visit to Forks about three years ago. My dad got out of the car and went to the trunk to get my wheelchair. My dad opened my car door and helped me out. I looked over to the front door of the house and noticed a huge ramp.

"Billy Black gave us this ramp to use", Charlie told me, "you remember the Blacks don't you? You and Billy's son Jacob use to hang out all the time when you two were little." I thought back for a moment and remembered playing with a young boy, down by the beach, making sand castles.

"Yeah I think I remember him."

"You'll have to give him a call. He is excited to see you." I don't know why anyone would be excited to see me, especially in the state I was in. My father wheeled me up the ramp and opened the front door. I looked around. Nothing changed much. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get our bags and suitcases." My dad walked out the door and back to the car to get our things. I wheeled my way into the living room and noticed a stack of photo albums on the coffee table. I wheeled over to them and wanted to cry. They were all pictures of my mother and I. I had to look away while I could. I wasn't done crying about my mother, but I didn't want to cry the first five minutes arriving in my new home.

"Alright, that's the last one", my dad said, dragging the last suitcase in the front door. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "Ok, I think I should call Dr. Cullen, tell him were home."

"When is he coming over?" I asked.

"7:30. It's 5:00 right now. Bella, you have to understand something. There is no way you'll be able to make it upstairs anytime soon, so you'll have to use the guest bedroom downstairs. You'll have your own bathroom and everything. Dr. Cullen's wife offered to come over and help decorate for you if you would like…"

"Um…sure. That's very nice of her."

"Alright well I'm going to stick your bags in your room for now. We'll unpack later." With that my father carried my bags into my room and went off to call Dr. Cullen. After he called Dr. Cullen, he helped me up out of my wheelchair and sat me on the couch. I was so tired of being lifted everywhere. It was really starting to hurt my arms. When I was settled, my dad went off to the kitchen to start dinner. I turned on the T.V and flicked through the channels. I settled on watching a movie that was on that I had seen ten times over.

Time flew by. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. 7:30. Must be Dr. Cullen. I heard Charlie rush out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"Dr. Cullen! It's so nice to see you!" My dad exclaimed.

"Chief Swan, it's nice to see you to sir", my dad was the chief of police. I would hearing a lot of that for now on. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my son with me." _Huh?_

"It's not a problem at all. It will be nice for Bella to meet some kids her age around town since she won't be attending school for a while. Edward it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you to sir", I heard the velvety voice say.

"Well dinner is ready. Bella is in the living room." A few seconds later my dad appeared in the living room with two of the most attractive people I've ever seen in my entire life. The one, who I assumed was Dr. Cullen, had blonde hair. It was slicked back slightly. He looked very young to be married and have five children under his roof. And then there was Edward. He was a site to see. He had bronze hair that slightly hung in his face. To put it simply; he was beautiful. But there was something I noticed immediately about the two of them. They were both pale. Extremely pale. Other then that, they were two completely different people.

"Hello Bella I am Dr. Cullen", he said walking up to me, smiling. "It's very nice to meet you", he reached out his hand to shake mine. His hand was freezing, literally. It felt like he stuck his hand in a icebox. He pulled his hand away and tilted his head. "I'm very sorry to hear about your loss Bella. I'm going to do everything I can to get you on your feet again."

"Yeah I'm still trying to cope but I'll be ok… eventually. I really appreciate you helping me."

"It's not a problem at all dear", Dr. Cullen turned back to Edward, "Bella this is my son Edward." Edward took a few steps forward and nodded. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Nice to meet you", Edward said quickly.

**EPOV**

Why did my father make me come here with him? I wanted to be polite and keep the new girl company, but I had no idea what I was in for. Her scent. It hit me like a wrecking ball. I had never smelt anything as intoxicating as her blood. I had to hold my breath. There was no way I could talk to her, but I didn't want to seem rude. It took everything in me not to jump her in the living room. But I had to do this. It was just for one night. I could do this.

_It will only take a second_…the monster roared inside of me. _One bite. That's it…that's all it will take. You know you want it…_

NO! No! Charlie already lost Renee, I can't let him lose his daughter. I have to do this. I can do this!

_"Edward, are you ok son?"_ Carlisle's thoughts called to me. I looked at him and nodded once. He nodded back.

"Well Bells, let me get you in your chair so we can eat dinner", Charlie said, making his way over to Bella. She unfolded her arms and rolled her eyes. What was she thinking? I concentrated hard. Nothing. It was blank. I tried harder. There was still nothing. I shook my head and couldn't believe it. This girl's mind was blocked from me. Charlie leaned down to pick Bella up off the couch. As he was doing this, I looked at Bella's missing leg. When Charlie sat Bella down in her wheelchair, I realized that the entire time he was doing this, I was staring at her missing leg. I looked up immediately at Bella who noticed I was staring. She looked back at me, sadness filling her eyes. The poor thing. I felt this sudden urge to just reach out and give her a hug. Tell her everything would be ok. And it was strange. In that moment I had looking into her eyes, I completely forgot about my thirst for her blood. I had no idea where that came from. She tore her eyes away from mine and looked down at her hands. She began rolling her way to the kitchen. Charlie, Carlisle, and I followed.

As we reached the kitchen, I saw four bowls of spaghetti out on the table. Eating human food was like eating a pile of dirt and garbage. I could get through this night though. I needed to do this for me. For Bella. As much as I wanted to kill her right now, I couldn't. The three of us sat down in our chairs and Bella wheeled in at the far end of the table. She looked like she had been crying non-stop for weeks. The girl had been through a lot, I don't blame her. Carlisle and Charlie began to make small talk with each other. I decided I needed to try and talk to Bella, no matter how hard it was. She needed someone to talk normally to. But what to talk about? I couldn't ask her about Phoenix. I didn't want to stir up any bad memories for her. Hmm…Music. Music is always an appropriate topic.

"So Bella", I began, "have you listened to any good music lately?" Her head popped up and she stared at me for a moment. She had these large pools of chocolate brown eyes that you could just get lost in. She tore her gaze away from me suddenly and looked down to her spaghetti, swirling it around her fork.

"Um…no. Just some usual stuff", Bella said with sadness to her tone. I couldn't control the emotions that this girl was bringing out of me. I was so heartbroken for her.

"Well, what are you listening to?" I asked. She looked back up at me and tilted her head. She looked up to the ceiling, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm… well I've been listening to a lot of Linkin Park lately", she finally answered.

"Ah. I have one their CDs, I haven't listened to it in a while", in all honesty I have only listened to it maybe once or twice. Emmett got me their first CD Hybrid Theory because he said I needed to 'get with the times'. It was decent music, but not my style.

"I can really relate to their lyrics right now. Especially on Meteora. Its like they know what I'm thinking…", if only I could be Linkin Park right now and get into that mind of hers. I guess the only way for me to do that would be to listen to them.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to listen to them when I get home", I said smiling at her. Her lips pulled up into a little smile and she blushed. She looked radiant. I wanted to reach my hand out and stoke her cheek…_god what was wrong with me?_

"What do you listen to", Bella asked shyly, looking down at her spaghetti. She would probably find my taste in music dull, but she asked.

"I like classical", her eyebrows perked up and she looked at me.

"Like who?" She asked.

"You may have not heard of some of the composers but I'll name one of my favorites. Debussy", her eyebrows immediately fell and she looked back down to her food. She really looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh", she whispered, "that was one of my mom's favorites", oh no. As much as I tried to steer clear of the topic of her mother and of her disability, it found a way to make an appearance.

"I'm sorry Bella", I whispered back to her. She looked up at me and gave me a faint smile.

"It's ok Edward", she said, tears forming in her eyes, "Well um", she said loud enough for all of us to hear, "can you please excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course Bella", Charlie said. Bella nodded once at me and wheeled out of the kitchen. I felt terrible. I made Bella cry. This night just kept getting worse.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, I was just trying to make small talk with Bella. I didn't mean to upset her", I said looking down.

"Edward it's ok. She has hardly talked to anyone in the past few weeks. You did what you could", we finished up our dinner and I couldn't be more thankful that it was over. I couldn't eat anymore spaghetti. It tasted like rotten eggs.

"Well", Charlie began, "Carlisle, the game should be finishing up right now, you care to stick around and watch?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to. Edward…why don't you check on Bella", Carlisle suggested. He was right, I needed to make sure she was alright. I walked down the hall and found her room. I knocked lightly.

"Bella", I called out, "Bella are you ok? Can I come in?" I waited a few moments for her to answer. Finally, she spoke.

"Sure Edward", she said so quietly that I'm sure if I were human I wouldn't be able to hear her. I opened her door and saw her sitting her wheelchair, tears rolling down her face. I walked in and shut the door behind me. He scent was clouding my brain. It was tempting. Way to tempting. But Bella needed a friend right now. I was that friend. I walked in further and sat on her bed next to her while she sat in her wheelchair.

"Bella, I'm sorry I made you upset", I said. She wiped the tears from her eyes with both of her fists. She looked back up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm still getting use to everything. Use to being in a wheelchair. Use to having my mother gone…it's hard. Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Anything Bella."

"Um well…I know your adopted. What happened to your parents?" Bella asked.

"They died a very long time ago", I answered truthfully. Bella's eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped slightly. Then she reached my her fragile little hand out and took mine in it. When our hands touched, it burned. It was like fire and ice. But at the same time, I felt this strange electric current running through my body. I expected Bella to pull her hand back immediately, repulsed by my cold skin. But she didn't. She stroked my hand slightly and I couldn't help but smile. Her warm skin felt amazing against mine.

"I'm so sorry Edward. It's hard enough having my mother gone. I can't imagine if my father was gone as well", she said, still stroking my hand. I sighed.

"It was a very long time ago. I don't really remember them", more like barely. My human memories were now more of a haze for me, "can I ask you something Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow your Meteora CD?" I asked. If this band gets inside her head, then I need to listen to them.

"Yes of course. I have the album on my iPod so you can borrow it as long as you need. All my CDs are in the bag over there", she pointed to a blue bag in the corner. I let go of her hand to retrieve it. When our hands separated, I suddenly felt like a part of me was missing. It was a strange feeling. I had no idea what was with me tonight. I walked over to the bag and opened it. I searched through all the CDs till I found the one I was looking for. I zipped her bag up and made my way over to sit down next to her again. Bella sat there silently, looking down at her hands. Then there was a nock at the door and it opened. Charlie appeared with Carlisle behind him.

"Well I think its time we head home Edward", Carlisle said, "you and Bella can see each other tomorrow at the hospital if you'd like."

"Sure. If it is ok with Bella", I said. Her head perked up immediately and she nodded.

"I would like that Edward", she agreed.

"Alright then Bella. We will see you tomorrow dear. Get a good night sleep."

"I will Dr. Cullen. Thank you again for helping me."

"No problem. Lets head home Edward", I looked back at Bella and smiled widely.

"See you tomorrow. Get some rest." She smiled back and blushed. _Oh how I loved that blush…_

"Bye Edward", and with that I exited her bedroom with Carlisle and Charlie. Carlisle and I said our good byes to Charlie and we left. As soon as we got home, I ran up to my room and popped the CD in my CD player. I turned the volume up slightly and laid down on my black leather sofa. As I lay here, listening to this CD, I thought about Bella. These lyrics were deep. If this is how she was feeling right now, then I needed to change that. But as I'm listening to these lyrics, I couldn't help but feel a strange pull to them as well. I could connect with them on every level. When the CD finished, I just laid there on my couch, staring at the wall. How was it possible, in one night, for one girl to change my life completely. Her blood smelled amazing. Like no other smell in the world. But there was more to that, that drew me towards her. I wasn't sure what yet, but I needed to figure it out. All I know is that I will be there for Bella tomorrow. She needed someone other then her father. Someone other then Carlisle. She needed someone other then all that, and I could give it to her.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's going to switch between Bella and Edward's point of view. I'm really excited right now. I got my How To Be tickets. It's going to be playing at a film festival where I live, I'm so excited to see it. Who knows? Maybe Rob will show up….I could only wish. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, they are great! Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it! Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 2

_Her blood smelled amazing. Like no other smell in the world. But there was more to that, that drew me towards her. I wasn't sure what yet, but I needed to figure it out. All I know is that I will be there for Bella tomorrow. She needed someone other then her father. Someone other then Carlisle. She needed someone other then all that, and I could give it to her_.

* * *

**BPOV**

After Dr. Cullen and Edward left, my father reappeared in my bedroom.

"Bella a nurse from the hospital offered to come over in the morning to help you get a bath and get dressed. Is that ok?" Charlie asked. Back in Phoenix, my old neighbor, Anna, was helping take baths and getting dressed. She was a nurse, so it worked out.

"Sure dad, that's fine with me."

"You'll really like her Bella. She is a nice lady. Now lets get you in bed", I already had sweatpants on, so there was no need to change for bed. My dad pulled back the covers on my bed and lifted me up out of my chair. He laid me down and pulled the covers up for me. He took a quick look at all the bags and suitcases in my room and looked back at me. "We'll get your things unpacked tomorrow, just get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight dad."

"Night Bells", with that my Charlie turned off the lights and shut my door. I laid there for a moment, staring off into the darkness. The only thing on my mind right now was Edward. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ He was breathtaking. I felt like every time he talked to me, my body would melt to the floor. There was something about Dr. Cullen and Edward that made them more a like in more ways then one way. You could tell by looking at them they were not related, but there was something about them that made me think otherwise. Both of their hands were freezing. They were so cold, both of them. At dinner I realized something else as well. Their eyes. They both had the strangest eye colors. They were golden brown. I've never seen anything like it before in my life. But there was something that Edward's eyes did that Dr. Cullen's didn't. It seemed like they changed colors. One minute they were black, and the next they were back to that golden brown color. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I was just seeing things. I had a long day. I needed some sleep. So I closed my eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

My dad woke me up the next morning around 6:00 AM. I had to meet Dr. Cullen at the hospital at 9. It was a Saturday, which meant no school. Hopefully Edward would be there to. I ate my breakfast and waited for the nurse to arrive. As soon as I finished eating there was a knock at the door. My father opened it and a women appeared. She must be by nurse. She entered the kitchen and walked over to me.

"Hi Bella! My name is Jackie! I'll be coming over every morning to help you out", she seemed very enthusiastic for being up so early in the morning. She seemed nice enough though. She seemed really young though, like she must have just graduated from nursing school.

"Thanks Jackie I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Lets get you ready", she wheeled me out of the kitchen and into my bathroom. She helped me get undressed and take a bath. My leg was slowly looking better. Well...better for being amputated that is. There were still a lot of scars. And blood would still leak out in small amounts out of the wounds. But other then that, I was fine. It didn't hurt as much as it used to. Jackie cleaned my wounds and drained the tub. She handed me a towel and I sat in the tub and dried myself off. Then Jackie lifted me out of the tub and into my wheelchair. She wheeled me back into my room so she could dress me. She handed me a bra and T-shirt that I could put on. The only problem I had with getting dressed was putting on underwear and pants. I missed my jeans terribly. I have been basically living in sweatpants and pajama bottoms in the last three weeks. After I was all dressed, Jackie left me so I could do my hair and brush my teeth. I wheeled myself into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I dried my hair and put on a little bit of makeup. I put on a little eyeshadow, mascara, and blush. I never wore makeup... ever. I never felt the use for it. But if I was going to be wearing sweatpants and baggy T-shirts for the next few weeks, I needed to look somewhat ok while doing it. Finally, I was ready to go. Charlie help me get in the car and we drove off to Forks Hospital.

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes late. We parked the car outside of the entrance and Charlie got out. He went to the backseat of the car for my wheelchair. I noticed Jackie coming outside to help me out of the car. She helped me up and sat me down in my chair.

"Chief Swan why don't you go park the car while I bring Bella to Dr. Cullen", Jackie suggested.

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll see you in a few minutes Bella", my Dad called from the car.

"Ok Bella, lets get you inside", I gave my dad a quick little wave and Jackie wheeled me in the hospital and into an elevator and pressed the button '3'. This hospital only had three floors. It was not the average size of a normal hospital, it was a lot smaller. The one back in Phoenix was at least three times bigger then Forks.

We finally reached the third floor and I saw Dr. Cullen talking with a nurse behind the desk. He noticed me and smiled widely.

"Bella! Good morning how are you my dear?", Dr. Cullen asked.

"I'm doing quite alright and yourself?" I asked.

"I'm doing wonderfully."

"My dad is here, he is just parking the car outside", I told him.

"Not a problem at all. I have the room set up so we can get started. Edward is in there waiting for you already. I need to talk to Jackie for a moment, would you be able to wheel yourself down there? It's the fourth door on the right." Edward was here. My heart felt like it did a back flip in my chest.

"Yes, I can. Thank you", I wheeled myself as fast as I could to the room. I was really excited to see Edward. When I reached the room the door was cracked open slightly. I opened it and saw Edward sitting in a large armchair by the window. He looked at me and smiled widely.

"Good morning Bella", Edward said getting up out of the chair walking over to me, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing quite well thank you for asking", Edward said, smiling widely. I smiled back. "You ready for today?" I sighed.

"I guess so. I'm kind of nervous actually. I was a big enough klutz on two legs. I don't know how it's going to work out with me just having one", Edward got on his knees so he was at my eye level. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, you are going to do fine. I'll be here for you. Your dad will be here for you. You'll get through this and be back on your feet before you know it", he said smiling at me. He truly was an angel. I was so thankful to have someone like Edward here with me.

"Edward, I can't tell you how happy I am that your helping me out. Thank you."

"No need to be thanking me Bella. My father is coming along with your father. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**EPOV**

As I sit by the window, I couldn't help but be a little excited to see Bella. Hopefully her scent wouldn't be as powerful as it was on me last night. After a few minutes of waiting, I smelled it. Lavender. Bella. I heard the door open and I turned towards it. There was Bella, wheeling herself in smiling. She looked so much better then she did last night. She looked a lot more rested. Her scent was still just as tempting as ever, but it was bearable. I could stand it. I had to be here for her.

"Good morning Bella how are you this morning?" I asked getting up and making my way over to her.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing quite well thank you for asking. You ready for today?" She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"I guess so. I'm kind of nervous actually. I was a big enough klutz on two legs. I don't know how it's going to work out with me just having one", the poor thing. I wanted her first day of therapy to be a pleasant one. I got on my knees so I was at her eye level. I remembered how warm and comfortable her hand felt last night. I took my hand and placed it in hers. She lifted her eyes to look at me. I felt like I was getting lost into those chocolate brown orbs all over again.

"Bella, you are going to do fine. I'll be here for you. Your dad will be here for you. You'll get through this and be back on your feet before you know it", I smiled at her. She smiled back and that amazing blush of hers appeared on her cheeks.

"Edward, I can't tell you how happy I am that your helping me out. Thank you."

"No need to be thanking me Bella.", then my father's thoughts interrupted our conversation. He was almost here. "My father is coming along with your father. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I let go of Bella's hand and got up off my knees. I made my way over to the door and greeted Charlie.

"Morning Chief Swan, how are you sir?" I asked.

"Doing fine Edward and yourself?" Charlie asked.

"I'm doing great."

"Alright Bella", Carlisle said, placing his clipboard our on the table, "today I'm going to take a look at your leg. See how it is healing. Then, were going to practice you standing up. The faster we get you moving, the faster we'll have you walking again. Have you been able to balance at all?"

"I've been trying to balance when getting dressed, but I haven't been able to stand up on my own. I've been stretching my good leg out every night before I sleep so I can keep it moving. I need some practice though", Bella said to Carlisle.

"Ok, we'll practice Bella. We'll have you on your feet again. I promise you. It's going to take a lot of work, but you can do it. Next week, I'm going to take some measurements so we can get you a prosthetic leg. This first week, I really just want to focus on you standing up and getting balanced", Bella nodded, "alright then, let's take a look at your leg. You can just stay in your chair dear, we'll just prop it up on this table here", Carlisle pulled out a small table that Bella could rest her leg on. Carlisle lifted her leg and placed it on the table and started undoing the bandages. I wasn't prepared for what I saw...and smelled. Her stitches were bleeding a little bit. I tried all I could but I couldn't handle it. I tried to hold my breath, but I couldn't. Her blood was calling to me. I had no choice but to leave. I didn't want Bella to think her leg was disgusting me, because it wasn't at all. I felt my cell phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket. It was Alice. _Thank god._

"Excuse me for a moment", I said to everyone and left the room as fast as I could. I flipped open the phone and answered it. "Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome Edward. Go outside for a bit and get some fresh air. Carlisle will have her bandaged back up in eleven minutes and thirteen seconds. Now get out of there before you do something you'll regret", with that Alice hung up. I ran outside of the hospital and got some fresh air. I took some deep unneeded breaths and I was back to normal. I could not hurt Bella Swan. As much as I wanted to, I could not hurt her. She meant something to me, which I could not understand yet. All I know is that Bella is still in the hospital, waiting for me to come back up. I promised I would be there for her. I looked at the time on my cell phone and saw twelve minutes had passed. Time to go back to Bella. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and walked back into the room where Bella was. She saw me come back in and smiled.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes. It was my sister. Little problem going on at home...no big deal", I smiled back at her.

"Alright Bella, your leg looks like it is healing quite well. You ready to try and stand up?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Um...I guess so", she answered, timidly.

"You'll be ok Bella. Your father and Edward are here to catch you if you fall. We won't let anything happen to you. Now lets practice standing you up out of your wheelchair. Charlie could you please lock her wheelchair in place", Charlie nodded and reached down to lock both of her wheels.

"I...I...I don't think I'm ready for this", Bella said, nervously. She needed encouragement.

"Bella, you can do it. Carlisle is going to help you. I'll be there to catch you. Your father will be there to catch you. You can do it", I said, reassuring her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Alright, lets do this", she said back to me.

"Ok", Carlisle began, "now Charlie, you get behind her chair just in case she falls back. Edward I want you next to me just in case she falls to the left. I got her on the right", we got into our positions and waited for Carlisle's instructions. "Bella, I'm going to reach my hands out and I want you to take them. Hold onto them as tight as you can and try and lift yourself up. If you feel like your going to fall, one of us will catch you. Don't worry. Are you ready?"

"I guess so", Bella complied.

"Alright Bella take my hands", Bella reached out and grabbed Carlisle's hands, "Alright now hold on tight, you won't hurt me. Try and lift yourself up", I watched Bella squeeze Carlisle's hands tightly. Her face was scrunched up and she was really concentrating. Slowly she started to lift herself out of the chair, but she fell back down to it quickly. She was close enough to the chair, she wouldn't need Charlie to catch her. Bella took a deep breath and tried to lift herself again. She made it up a little bit higher then the first time but fell back into her chair again. She let go of Carlisle's hands and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't do this", she said, sounding helpless. Oh Bella. I just wanted to wipe all those tears away. She then started to cry silently. I kneeled down next to her and took her warm hand once again.

"Bella. Don't say you can't do it. You can do it Bella. Don't give up just yet. You did great those two tries. You can do it", I encouraged her. She looked up at me with her tear filled eyes and gave me a faint smile. She took her free hand and wiped her eyes.

"Ok Edward. I'll try again", Bella said.

"That a girl", I patted her hand and smiled widely at her. She smiled back and I got up and took my position again. She took Carlisle's hands once again and took a deep breath. She pulled hard and slowly started making her way out of the chair. I couldn't help but smile. She was trying so hard.

"You got it Bella, your almost there", I said, still trying to encourage her. After a few moments, she was up on her leg. She looked back at me and smiled widely. It made my dead heart leap in my chest.

"I did it Edward!" She exclaimed.

"Alright Bella, does this feel like to much? Do you need to sit down?" Carlisle asked, still holding her hands.

"No I...I feel great!"

"Do you think maybe I could let go of you?"

"Um...Yeah. One of you will catch me right? If I fall?"

"Of course Bella, don't worry", Carlisle reassured her.

"Well...ok. I guess I could try." Bella agreed.

"Alright, I'm going to let go now. Any second you think you might fall, tell us", Bella nodded and, carefully, Carlisle let go of her hands. She was doing it. This girl was a fighter. She was balancing herself up on her one leg. But, after a few seconds, her face went from joy to frightened. She was going down.

"I'm falling!" Bella yelled. Bella tilted to over towards the left and I caught her immediately. I wrapped her up in my arms sat her down on the ground. Her scent was the last thing on my mind at this moment. Her warmth was amazing. I didn't want to let go of her, but I knew I had to. I let out a laugh and lifted her up from the ground.

"You did great Bella", I said sitting her down in her chair. She let out a laugh with me.

"Yeah, it was great. Other then the falling over part, I think that was good progress", she said, satisfied with herself.

"I told you, you could do it Bella", I said, joking with her.

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"That was great Bella, care to try again?" Carlisle asked.

"Um...I think I'm done for the day. That was hard enough. Can we try some more tomorrow?" No, I didn't want to wait to see Bella till tomorrow.

"Of course Bella, we'll work on this some more tomorrow. Why don't you get out and see the town today", Carlisle suggested.

"Bella, would you want to get lunch with me today?" I blurted out. As much as I hated human food, I would eat it. For Bella. I looked to Charlie and asked permission. "As long as its ok with you sir." Bella looked up to her day, hopeful.

"Dad can I go? Please?" She asked. I was thrilled, Bella wanted to go with me.

"Sure Bella. That's fine with me", Charlie agreed. I don't know why I was so excited to spend the day with a human. But this just wasn't any human, this was Bella.

**A/N**

**This chapter took me FOREVER to write. For those who would like to know, my grandmother had her leg amputated many years ago so I know a little bit about this stuff. Being an amputee is very hard. So many people have subscribed to this story, but I'm not getting as many reviews. So review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Reviews make my day, they only take a second.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So like everyone is doing right now, I'm watching the Oscars trying to get every single glimpse of Rob I can get XD. He does look very handsome doesn't he? I think it's the best he has ever looked. Loving the bow tie...anyway I thought I would knock out chapter 4 while watching. Oh and good news! For those who are reading Like Father Like Daughter, I updated that story as well! So onto the next chapter. This chapter picks up right where it ended. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight.**

*** I'm sorry this took long to get out, my cable has been out for the last couple days and I haven't been able to get any internet and update.**

Previously in Chapter 3

_"Bella, would you want to get lunch with me today?" I blurted out. As much as I hated human food, I would eat it. For Bella. I looked to Charlie and asked permission. "As long as its ok with you sir." Bella looked up to her day, hopeful._

_"Dad can I go? Please?" She asked. I was thrilled, Bella wanted to go with me._

_"Sure Bella. That's fine with me", Charlie agreed. I don't know why I was so excited to spend the day with a human. But this just wasn't any human, this was Bella._

* * *

BPOV

Edward asked me to lunch. I was excited to get out and be somewhere other then my bedroom or in the hospital. I was also happy to spend the day with Edward. Someone who actually cared about me as a person rather then my disability.

"Just have her home at 7 Edward. If you don't need anything from me Dr. Cullen, I think I'll head out", my father said.

"No, I don't need anything from you Chief. I'll see you tomorrow with Bella. Same time", Dr. Cullen said, smiling.

"Alright then. Edward, look after my little girl. See you when you get home Bella. You two have fun", and with that my dad left.

"Well Bella, I have some other patients I have to attend to. Do you need anything else?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No, I don't need anything else. I'll see you here in the morning", I answered.

"Alright Bella. We'll work on your balance some more tomorrow. Have fun you two". Dr. Cullen said leaving. So now, it was just me and Edward. I turned to look at Edward who was smiling widely. I smiled back.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I would like to take you to lunch in Port Angeles and get some fresh air", Edward answered, still smiling that million dollar smile at me.

"That sounds good to me. I need to get out, I'm sick of being stuck inside all day long."

"You and me both. My car is outside. Let's head out...you want me to push you?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Um...Sure. I'm pretty sure you could wheel me out of here faster then I could."

"Alright Bella", he walked behind my chair and pushed me out of the room and towards the elevator. I usually really didn't like it when people pushed me. It always made me feel weaker then I already am. But it was different with Edward. I felt this sense of comfort with him. I didn't mind him pushing me whatsoever.

When we got out to the parking lot, he wheeled me towards a silver Volvo. I looked up at him.

"Is that your car Edward?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes why?"

"Well...it's just nice. I like it."

"Thank you", when we reached his Volvo, he stopped my wheelchair and looked at me with a worried expression, "um...Bella I really didn't think this through. I...I don't want to hurt you or anything. You know helping you out-"

"Edward you caught me when I fell earlier, you won't hurt me I promise", I said smiling up at Edward. He looked at me for a moment unsure and then smiled. He opened the passenger side of his car and turned back to me.

"You sure?" He asked, still unsure of himself.

"Yes Edward I'm sure", I said lifting my arms up waiting for him to pick me up. Edward reached his arms out and picked me up under my arms and gently sat me in his car. I looked back up to him and gave him a goofy smile.

"See I told you so!" I said rolling my eyes and folding my arms. Edward laughed.

"You were right. I apologize", Edward stuck my wheelchair in the trunk and ran over to the drivers side of his car. He hopped in and turned the car on. As soon as he turned on the car, Debussy started to fill the speakers. Edward's eyes shot open in alarm and immediately reached for the radio.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know how much-"

"No...no", I interrupted him, "I miss listening to this. Please leave it." Edward looked back at me concerned.

"Are you positive Bella? Because I can change it."

"I'm positive. Please, leave it on", Edward nodded once and started driving. There was an ocword silence that filled the car. I looked down at my hands and started playing with my fingers. I had no idea what to talk to Edward about. I decided I wanted to know more about his family.

"Edward?" I asked. He glanced over to me flashing his dazzling smile.

"Yes Bella?"

"So I heard you have brothers and sisters. I'd like to hear about them."

"Of course. Well there is my sister Alice. She actually really wants to meet you. She wants to take you shopping", he said laughing.

"Is she one of those shopoholics?" I asked.

"You have no idea. I'm closest with Alice out of all my siblings. Then there is my other sister Rosalie. I love her as family but...she has an ego bigger then the size of China. I also have two brothers Jasper and Emmett. Were all very close and I couldn't be happier."

"Can't wait to meet them. They all sound very...interesting." Edward let out another laugh.

"Yes there all very interesting. So what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"No it's always just been me", I said looking out the window.

"Oh, have you ever wanted any siblings?" I sighed.

"When I was little and my parents were still together, I use to beg them for a little brother or sister. I use to hate not having anyone to play with. Growing up, I didn't have many friends. I guess you could say I was a loner. When I was in high school in Phoenix, I still didn't have many friends. I usually just keep to myself. I don't really hang out with anyone or go to parties. It was always just me and my mom", I have no idea how or why I just told this guy that I've known for a day and half all of this. I probably made him think I was a freak. I wouldn't be surprised if he just drove me home and never wanted to see me again. I looked back at him to see his face. We were stopped at a red light. He looked over to me with a sad expression on his face.

"It's always been you and your mom?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment and then back out the window.

"Yeah. I've never really had friends. I don't know...it's just always been that way", the light turned green and we started moving again.

"So you've never really hang out with anyone? Never had a boyfriend?" I snorted.

"Like anyone would be interested in me. Especially now I mean...look at me!" Edward looked over at me.

"I'm looking", he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"No guys have ever showed interest in me. And now that I'm a cripple, there is no way any man would ever be interested in me. I'm also just average. Guys don't like average girls", I said feeling like I wanted to cry. Never having a boyfriend has ever bothered me. I always figure after high school I would find someone. But now that I don't have a leg and I'm basically a freak, I don't ever see it happening.

"Don't you ever think those things about yourself Bella."

"It's true Edward", I was crying now, "I've never been asked out. I've never been on a date. I'm just a loser Edward", Edward pulled over to the side over the road and slammed the breaks. He put the car in park and looked at me intensely.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella deserved friends. She deserved a family. She deserved a...boyfriend. I had to pull the car over. This wasn't something that could wait till later.

"Bella, don't you dare think those things about you! You are beyond average. You're a smart and caring young lady. You're a very interesting person to talk to. And as for the dating department...I'm in the same situation as you Bella. I've never been on a date either", it was true. Plenty of women for years and years have thrown themselves at me, wanting to go out with me. To date me. But I've turned down all those women. I've never been fond of any women. I've always been complete with just myself. I looked to Bella to see if that information would make her feel better, but it only seemed to aggravate her even more.

"You have got to be kidding me Edward! I mean look at you! Your gorgeous, beautiful, you have the brightest smile I've ever seen...so...so don't lie to me just because you feel sorry for me Edward", she looked away from me, blushing slightly.

"Bella I am not lying to you. I've never been with any women. I would never lie to you Bella. You know...you don't see yourself to clearly Bella. I find you quiet beautiful", and that she was. She has long curly brown hair that you just wanted to slick your fingers through. She has those big chocolate eyes that I could stare into for hours and never get sick of. And her blush. Oh that blush. That was my favorite feature. Whenever she blushes, it truly is breathtaking. She looked back to me with even more tears filling her eyes.

"Don't say that Edward! I am not beautiful. Especially not now. I'm just a one legged freak who will never find happiness or love in this world. It's just not going to happen for me", I wanted to reach my hand out and wipe those tears away. Oh how I wanted to. So...I did. I reached my hand out and wiped the tears away from her eyes. I then cupped her chin. She looked up at me, tears still filling her eyes.

"Bella, there are men in this world who do not care about you having one leg. Men like...me. You having one leg is the last thing on my mind Bella. You are no freak. You're no where near a freak. You are quiet the opposite. You truly are beautiful. I wish you could see yourself as clearly as I do", what the heck was wrong with me? I've known this human girl not even two days and I'm already telling her how beautiful and amazing I thought she was. And then it hit me. I thought about all the women I have turned down through out the years. I thought about all the dates I've been asked on and have not gone to and figured out that I had basically just asked Bella on a...date. I had not turned her down. I could never turn down sweet and innocent Bella. I asked a women out and I didn't even realize what I was doing. I could not get involved with a human. It couldn't be possible. But then I thought about how Bella would feel if I told her this was a date. Maybe it would make her feel better. "You know Bella, I just figured out something."

"What?" She asked, cracking her voice. I was still holding her chin. I looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"I think this is a date." She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"I asked you to lunch with me. I asked you out. You're on a date Bella. You're first date. My first date", I laughed internally thinking of how long I've been alive and have never gone out with anyone, "am I right?" she looked at me for a moment, shocked. Then she smiled slightly.

"I...I guess your right. This is a date", I laughed lightly.

"Yep, this is a date. So wipe those tears and lets head back on the road. Let's not spoil our first date...ever", Bella let out a small chuckle. She pulled her face away from my hand and I put the car back into drive and headed back on the road.

"Ok, no more crying."

"We are almost there Bella, just a few more minutes", we drove for about ten minutes more and finally reached Port Angeles. I parked outside an Italian restaurant. I got out and got Bella's wheelchair from my trunk. I opened her door and carefully picked her up and sat her down in her chair. I got behind her and wheeled her into the restaurant. The two hostesses were chatting amongst themselves. They were both young girls, looked to be about Bella's age. The both looked at Bella and looked at me.

_Why the hell is she here with this guy? He could be with me. I can walk. I could show him a good time all nigh-_ I blocked out the first hostess's thoughts immediately. Then the other one decided in invade my mind.

_I bet he is being forced to be here with her. When they leave, I'll give him my number._ I couldn't believe what these girls were thinking!

"Hi! Welcome! How many?" One of the girls asked.

"Two. Could we please sit somewhere private?" I asked.

"Yeah...sure. Right this way", one of the hostesses grabbed two menus and brought us to our table. She sat our menus down and gave Bella a look and then stalked off. Bella looked at the hostess leave and then looked down at her menu frowning.

"You ok Bella?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah just great. Don't tell me you didn't notice those two girls giving me dirty looks", she looked like she was really concentrating on not crying again. Thank goodness she couldn't read their minds like I could. She would be bawling.

"Bella, I did notice. There just jealous because I'm here with you. And they should be, your beautiful", Bella looked up from her menu and smiled widely.

"Thanks for um...asking me out Edward", she said looking back down at the menu.

"Don't thank me Bella. I wanted to spend time with you", after a few moments our waitress came to the table. She looked at me and smiled. Then she looked at Bella who was still focused on the menu. The waitress was staring at her in disapproval.

_Ugh, I hope he isn't here with her on a date. There is no way anyone would date her. And she has one leg for crying out loud! They're probably cousins or something..._What was wrong with these women?! How could they possibly think these things about Bella? How could I get it through their minds that I was indeed on a date with Bella. I looked over to Bella and noticed her left hand resting on the table. I didn't hesitate for a second. I reached my hand out and grabbed hers. She looked at me wide eyed. She then smiled and blushed that amazing blush of hers.

"Uh...", the waitress hesitated, "Hello. I'm Jessica. I'll be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coke", Bella answered.

"Make that two cokes", I answered after.

"Great, are you ready to order by any chance?" Jessica asked, smiling at me, ignoring Bella completely. That only made me grab onto her hand even tighter.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just want two slices of cheese pizza", Bella said, folding her menu and handing it to Jessica.

"I'll have the same thank you", I said handing Jessica my menu.

"Great, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment", Jessica walked off into the kitchen. I looked back at Bella who was looking at me, biting her lower lip. I did not let go of Bella's hand. I didn't want to. I felt comfortable sitting here, just holding her hand. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, but were interrupted when Jessica came back with our drinks. Bella let go of my hand so she could undo her straw wrapper. As soon as she stuck her straw in her drink, she took my hand in hers again and I smiled.

"Edward can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"You can ask me anything you want."

"Well I was just wondering...why are you and your father so cold. Like...you both have really cold hands", oh no. Bella was a lot more observant then I thought she was.

"Um...I guess our hands are just cold. Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. I was just curious", Bella said taking a sip of her coke. I sighed, happy she didn't ask any more questions about it. She looked back up at me and smiled. If only I could get into that mind of hers.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. She looked down to the table, biting her lip. She looked...embarrassed.

"Um...nothing in particular", she answered. I squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Please tell me?" She looked back up at me and then down at our locked hands.

"I'm thinking that...I...I just really like holding your hand is all. It's nice", she said dropping her head and blushing fiercely. In that moment I felt my dead heart leap in my chest. I didn't think it was possible for one person to have this sort of effect on me, let alone a human. I really was falling for this girl. I was falling for a human. It excited me, but scared the hell out of me at the same time. I liked Bella. I truly was falling for her. I never thought I would ever find anyone I would be compatible with and want to spend time with. But was it possible for someone like me, a vampire, to have any sort of relationship with her? I have no idea. All I know is that when I get home, I need to see Alice....

A/N

That's about as much as I can write right now. I'll try and get the second half to their date out as soon as possible. I really need to work on my other story first. I hope you all liked this chapter. Edward is a little OOC. He is falling for Bella fast, but that's just how he is in this story. Please let me know what you all think. REVIEW! The more reviews the quicker I'll update!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone! I really appreciate them! On to chapter 5.... Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 5

_"What are you thinking?" I asked. She looked down to the table, biting her lip. She looked...embarrassed._

_"Um...nothing in particular", she answered. I squeezed her hand a little tighter._

_"Please tell me?" She looked back up at me and then down at our locked hands._

_"I'm thinking that...I...I just really like holding your hand is all. It's nice", she said dropping her head and blushing fiercely. In that moment I felt my dead heart leap in my chest. I didn't think it was possible for one person to have this sort of effect on me, let alone a human. I really was falling for this girl. I was falling for a human. It excited me, but scared the hell out of me at the same time. I liked Bella. I truly was falling for her. I never thought I would ever find anyone I would be compatible with and want to spend time with. But was it possible for someone like me, a vampire, to have any sort of relationship with her? I have no idea. All I know is that when I get home, I need to see Alice...._

* * *

**BPOV**

For Edward's hands being extremely cold, I felt extremely hot. Why would this gorgeous man want to spend time with me? He could have chosen to spend time with any other girl on the planet but he chose me, the cripple. I don't know what Edward finds so interesting about me, but I know that I find Edward very interesting. There was more to Edward then his amazingly good looks. He was a gentleman. A true gentleman. I liked what he had to say and more importantly he liked what I had to say. He actually listened to me. I haven't even known this guy for more then a two days and I was thinking all these things. I wonder if Edward feels the same? Who am I kidding, he is just being friendly.

Jessica finally came out with our pizzas. Sadly, I had to let go of Edward's hand. He looked just as disappointed as I did, which gave me butterflies. Maybe he was starting to feel the same things I was. We ate our pizza having light conversation here and there. He told me funny stories about Emmett and his pranks he has pulled on the family. He told me a little bit more about his parents when they were alive. I loved hearing about Edward. I want to know everything about him. Everything from his favorite book to his favorite color. He was just so very interesting to me.

I finished up my two slices of pizza quickly. Edward only ate one of the two pieces. He said he felt to full to eat another slice. I couldn't blame him they were huge pieces. Jessica came to our table and placed the check down.

"Can I get you anything else?" Jessica asked Edward batting her eyelashes. It was funny how she would only ask Edward all the questions. She couldn't give a care in the world about me. I don't blame her though. Edward was a lot more interesting to look at then me.

"No, were fine thank you", Edward said politely. Jessica nodded and walked off to another table. Edward began pull his wallet out. I realized I didn't have my purse.

"Oh no Edward! I'm sorry I don't have money to pay for mine I-"

"Bella", Edward interrupted me, "I asked you to come here with me. Besides isn't it custom for the male to pay for the female's meal on a date?" He asked, smirking at me. He was so old fashioned.

"Yeah it is but-"

"Then it's settled. I'm paying for you. End of discussion", Edward placed the money in the check holder and set it down on the table.

"Fine you win", I said, crossing my arms. He laughed.

"It is no problem Bella, really. So what would you like to do after this?"

"Well you asked me out, shouldn't you be the one telling me what were doing", he laughed again.

"I believe you are right but I would still love to know what you would like to do", I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess you have no idea what were doing after lunch."

"Not a clue. I didn't really think this through", we both laughed at that.

"Well I haven't been back here for years so I don't remember where all the 'spots' are."

"Hmm I suppose your right. Well...", Edward paused in thought, "we could go to the music store if you'd like. There is really no where else to go. I'm sorry this isn't the most amazing date ever", he dropped his shoulders and looked down at the table. All I could do is laugh. Was he serious?

"Edward are you kidding? Today is seriously one of the best days I've had in a long time", Edward picked his head up and smiled widely.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm having fun aren't you?" Edward grabbed my hand.

"I'm having a lot of fun Bella. Today is also one of the best days I've had in a long time as well."

"I really would like to check out the music store. I can't buy anything but I'll see what they got."

"Nonsense Bella. If you see something you really want just ask and I'll get it for you", He was unbelievable.

"Edward lunch is enough. I don't want you wasting your money on me", Edward squeezed my hand.

"It wouldn't be wasting money Bella."

"Always the gentleman", I muttered. Edward laughed. Jessica came to our table and took the check.

"Alright, I'll be back with your change."

"Keep it", Jessica's eyes lit up brightly at Edward. She smiled.

"Thank you. Hope you have a good day", Jessica said, of course, only looking at Edward. Edward got up out of his chair and walked behind me to wheel me out. When we reached where the two hostesses were, of course they gave all their attention to Edward. Smiling, laughing, and telling him to come back whenever he could. I just sat in my wheelchair, praying to get out of there already. As soon as we got outside, I couldn't be more thankful.

"Edward I can wheel myself to the music store", I said looking up at him.

"Bella it's no problem, I like pushing you", Edward said, looking down at me, smiling that amazing smile at me.

"I want to. I need to work off that pizza", Edward laughed and let go behind me.

"As you wish Bella. But if you get tired, please tell me", I nodded at him and began wheeling myself. Port Angeles was crowded today. It was a Saturday afternoon after all. Edward walked next to me as I wheeled myself. People were staring at us, especially at me. A little boy, looked to be about 7 or 8 years old, was pointing at me to his mother saying "Mommy she has one leg! What is wrong with her? It's so gross!" I haven't really been out in public much with my new disability, but whenever I did, there was something new that someone would say that would level my self-esteem down one more point. Edward noticed my sudden change in mood and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but give him a smile back.

When we reached the music store, Edward opened the door for me and I wheeled myself in. It was a nice music store. Not too big, but not too small either.

"Anything in particular you want to look at?" Edward asked me.

"Mmm...not yet you?"

"Yes. I was just thinking, I have your Meteora CD. I need to get it so I can return it to you."

"So you liked it huh?"

"Yeah actually I enjoyed it", Edward and I made our way over to the L section. As Edward was looking through the CDs, I wheeled myself down the isle. I noticed a wall of vinyl records. I stopped in front of them to have a look. I did collect vinyl here and there, only if it was worth it. I spotted something that immediately caught my eye.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out. Edward ran over to me.

"What Bella? What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Edward nothing is wrong! I don't know how today can get any better! Look!" I shoved the vinyl I was looking at in his face. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"The Clash?" He questioned.

"Yes, The Clash. But this isn't just a normal Clash vinyl, this is the orange vinyl Edward. Only one of five hundred! Do you know how hard it is to find this? Do you! Do you have any idea!" I was literally yelling out in the music store. Edward was shaking his head, laughing at my sudden outburst. "It probably cost like a trillion dollars."

"Let's see what the damage is", Edward picked the vinyl from my hands to look at the price.

"You are not buying that for me Edward. I will have them hold it and I'll come back and pay for it myself."

"Bella it's only $110. It's peanuts", I looked at him wide eyed.

"WHAT?! You are not buying that for me Edward! I will not let you!" I yelled out. Everyone in the music store was staring at us, but I didn't care.

"Yes I am", Edward turned around and marched his way up to the register.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed from the back of the store. Edward looked back at me with a huge grin on his face. I started wheeling myself up to the front as fast as I could. I saw Edward hand the cashier his credit card. "Don't swipe it!" I yelled. Right when I was yelling it, the cashier swiped Edward's credit card and looked at me confused. I looked up at Edward. He tilted his head and flashed my favorite crooked smile at me.

"Too late", Edward said, now smiling widely at me.

"Your unbelievable!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. Edward laughed. The cashier thanked Edward for his purchase and we began walking towards the door. "Edward, I swear to God. You haven't even known me for two days and you just spent over a hundred dollars on me. You've lost your mind!" Edward grabbed the door and was healing over in laughter.

**EPOV**

I was laughing. Not just a casual 'Ha ha' laugh but really laughing. The last time I laughed like this was when Rosalie pushed Emmett down the stairs 15 years ago. I was laughing like a fool all because of Bella... and I liked it. Still laughing, I opened the door to let Bella out of the store and followed behind her.

"You know, I'm glad you find this all very amusing Edward. I don't find it amusing at all!" She was still yelling at me. It only made me laugh harder. She was like an angry kitten. A _cute_ little angry kitten. "Stop laughing!"

"Bella, Bella", I said, trying to calm my laughter, "please Bella. I wanted to buy that for you. You know, you're quiet amusing when you're angry. I should buy you things more often."

"Don't you dare Edward!" I raised my hands in defense.

"Ok Bella, I won't. Only if you ask me to."

"Which will be never Edward", I calmed my laughing and put my hand on her shoulder like earlier.

"Would you like to do anything else today Bella?" I asked. Bella stopped wheeling herself for a moment to look at her watch. She looked up at me, frowning slightly.

"It's getting kind of late. As much as I don't want to leave, I think you should drive me home", I frowned slightly and nodded. We began making our way towards my Volvo. When we reached it, I opened the passenger side. I helped Bella up out of her wheelchair and sat her down in the car. Most people, I would think, would hate constantly picking someone up like this, but I didn't mind it. Bella's warmth was so welcoming to me. I would pick her up any time if she ever asked me. When Bella was settled, I ran to the trunk and stuffed her wheelchair back there. I hopped in the driver's side and began driving Bella home. Bella reached in the bag from the music store and pulled out the Meteora CD that I had bought.

"Want to play it?" She asked.

"Sure, put it in", Bella took the wrapper off of the CD case and opened it. She took my Debussy CD out and replaced it with Meteora. Bella was singing along with every song on the CD. She would stop her singing every now and then and make small talk with me. When we reached her house, I parked out front and turned to look at Bella.

"Bella may I ask you a question?" She nodded, "What is your favorite song off that CD?" She sighed.

"I suppose Somewhere I Belong", I looked at her questionably.

"Why is that?" Bella glanced at me and then stared down at her hands.

"I don't know. I guess I wonder sometimes where I belong in this world. Sometimes, I'm just confused with life", I nodded.

"I can relate to that more then you would think", I noticed Bella's father coming out the front of the house. I got out to greet him.

"Chief swan", I said walking over to Charlie.

"Hi Edward. Did you two have fun?"

"Loads", Bella said, opening her side of the car. I turned to smile at her.

"Really?" Asked Charlie. I turned back to look at him.

"Really. Let me get her wheelchair from the trunk", I ran to the trunk and got her wheelchair. Charlie helped Bella up and sat her down in it.

"Edward, I'm just finishing up dinner. Your welcome to join us if you'd like", Bella's eyes perked up and she looked at me, hope in her eyes. I was about to say yes. I didn't want to leave her. But I really did need to see Alice.

"Thank you for the offer Charlie but I better get home myself", Bella's face fell. I kneeled down to her eye level, "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital ok? I'll be there bright and early waiting for you", Bella's mouth turned up in a half smile. I grabbed her hand and patted it, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward", forcefully, I let go of Bella's hand and got back up on my feet to shake Charlie's hand.

"Goodnight Chief Swan. See you tomorrow."

"See ya Edward", with that I hopped in my Volvo and sped off towards home. Not to my surprise when I got home Alice was out front waiting for me. When I got out of my car Alice ran over to me.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"However did you know?" I mocked in surprise. She rolled her eyes.

"We have lots to talk about Edward. You want to go for a run?" I nodded and we both took off running into the forest. We stopped running when we reached a small lake. Alice walked over to a large log and sat down. She patted the spot next to her for me to sit down. I walked over towards her and took a seat.

"Alright, spill. Tell me everything! What's she like? What's her favorite clothing brand? What-"

"Alice", I interrupted him, "slow down ok."

"Sorry Edward, I'm just so happy you finally found her."

"I don't know I...this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Alice I truly don't know how I feel. I'm so confused", I put my head in my hands. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, tell me what you think about her."

"Alice I don't know what it is. Every time she looks at me I feel like I'm alive again. Whenever she smiles I can't help but smile back at her. Whenever she talks I feel compelled to listen to every single words she says. I can't read her mind. She is still a complete mystery to me and I think that's part of what draws me into her. And not to mention she is just beautiful. Her eyes are like pools of melted chocolate. I could just get lost in them", I picked my head up to look at Alice, "I'm scared Alice."

"Love is always scary", I shook my head intensely.

"I do not love her Alice."

"Your going to Edward", Alice's vision flashed in my head. It was of Bella and me. Bella was still in her wheelchair and I had my arms wrapped around her, kissing her forehead.

"I...I...I cant Alice. She deserves better then me. She is human. She deserves a human man. I don't want to hurt her either Alice. And her scent! Alice, I've never smelt anything so appealing to me in my life! I wanted to attack her in the living room last night when I was over there for dinner. She is to breakable and-"

"Edward, stop kidding yourself. You will not hurt her. You are good enough for her, she needs you. It's all scary because it's fresh and new to you. Edward you've waited over a hundred years for her. You found her Edward. She will only be human...for now." My eyes shot open in shock.

"What do you mean Alice?" Another one of her visions flashed in my head. Bella and I were in a meadow. A meadow I've been to plenty of times before. Bella was walking but had a prosthetic leg on. Her eyes were blood red. I shook my head and stood up from the log.

"NO ALICE! No! I will not damn her to this life!"

"Edward I hate to break it to you but it's going to happen! I've tried over a hundred different scenarios and Bella still ends up becoming one of us."

"Then I'll leave Alice!"

"Your just going to come back Edward I've seen it! I told you I've seen every scenario and she still ends up as a vampire. So just deal with it Edward! You found her why cant you just be happy?" I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands once again. She was right. I just needed to accept it. However, I could not accept her fate being with me.

"Alice I just can't let her become one of us. I can't let it happen. I just can't", I was dry sobbing on the ground. I could not damn Bella to this life. She was better then this. Alice kneeled down next to me.

"Edward, you don't have to accept her fate now. It won't happen yet so don't worry about it too much. Just be happy Edward. You found her. Edward you found her", Alice was rubbing my back, repeating those words to me. I found her. I just needed to be happy. In all my existence I've never met someone who could bring out all of these emotions. Especially the newest and most foreign emotion to me. _Love._ I picked my head up to look at Alice.

"Your right, I found her", Alice smiled widely and we both stood got off the ground and on our feet again.

"It will all work out Edward. Trust me, I know these things", Alice pointed at her head.

"I know Alice, I trust you."

"You ready to head back?" I nodded once and we took off running towards home. When we reached our house, I ran up to my room to think about everything. To think all of this through. To think about Bella...

I laid down on my black sofa and stared at the ceiling. Maybe I could make this work. If I truly care about Bella as much as I thought I did, I would not hurt her. I would not let anything hurt her. Her scent drove me crazy but it seemed the more time I spent with Bella, the more tolerable it was. I thought about everything that had happened today. I thought about Bella. _Oh Bella..._ The way her face lit up when she saw me waiting for her in the hospital. How excited she was when she stood up for the first time on one leg. The way her tiny warm hand felt in mine. I thought about her hilarious outburst in the music store. She truly was one of a kind. What was it that Bella said in the restaurant earlier? 'Today is seriously one of the best days I've had in a long time'. I could agree with her there. But today wasn't the best day I've had in a long time. Today was the best day I've ever had.

**A/N**

**This is the longest chapter yet! I hope everyone is liking this story so far. I just want to remind everyone that Edward is a little OOC and really falling fast for Bella in this story, that's just how it is. So how about we shoot for ten reviews? I know you guys can do it! It only takes a second! You don't even have to write a lot, just tell me if you like it! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update! Oh and if you all want a good laugh then watch this. I bought the Edward stand up last night at FYE. My dog was freaked out by it. It was so funny! I recorded it on my camera phone. He was growling a whole lot, but you can't really tell because the sound sucks. But he barks at it! Hope you get a good laugh out of it. The link to it is in my profile. **


	6. Chapter 6

****

I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out!!!!! I had midterms all last week and I haven't had any time to update anything really. Soooo onto chapter 6. This Chapter is extra long because I haven't updated in so long. I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. This chapter picks off from where Edward dropped Bella off at her house.

Previously in Chapter 5

* * *

**BPOV**

I wheeled myself into the kitchen. I stopped when I reached the kitchen table and waited for dinner to be ready. As I was waiting, I thought about everything that had happened that day. Well, for starters, I stood up for the first time! Even though I completely fell over, it was all worth it because Edward was there to catch me. _Edward. _Just thinking about him brings a smile to my face. It was nice to have a friend. A good friend. Back in Phoenix, I was always the loner. I mean I had friends, but I never really hung out with anyone outside of school other then my mother. It was nice to have someone like Edward around for a change.

Charlie finished up dinner and sat our plates down on the table.

"So what did you and Edward do today?" Charlie asked, sipping his coke.

"Well, he took me to this Italian place for some pizza and then we went to the music store. It was a fun day."

"Sounds fun", we didn't speak much for the rest of dinner. I think we both had a lot on our minds. My dad still looks completely miserable, like he had aged at least ten years, and he hasn't shaved one bit. He must really miss Mom. Me, on the other hand, was still recapping my day with Edward. Being with Edward and thinking about Edward took my mind off of the sad things in my life.

After dinner, I went to the bathroom to take off my makeup and brush my teeth. I yelled for my father to help me into bed. He came in and picked me up from my wheelchair and tucked me under the covers.

"Jackie will be here at 8. Get some rest, goodnight Bells."

"Night Dad", my Dad gave me a quick smile, shut off the lights, and shut my door. I shut my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm went off at 7:30. I groaned and slammed my clock to shut it off. My Dad came in and helped me out of bed and into my chair to get some breakfast. Jackie came right at 8 o'clock. We went through our little routine of getting me ready for the day. I settled on wearing sweat pants again, but I decided on wearing a nicer top. I didn't really know what was up with me this morning, but I was in a good mood...a great mood actually. Then I realized why I was in such a happy mood; I was going to get to see Edward again. I smiled to myself and headed back into the bathroom to dry my hair and put on some makeup.

We left the house around 8:45 and got to the hospital at 9 on the dot. Jackie was waiting out front for me just like yesterday. She helped me out of the car and into my chair. My dad went to go find a parking space. Jackie wheeled me to the elevator and we got on. We reached the third floor and I saw Dr. Cullen waiting for me at the front desk like before.

"Good Morning Bella", Dr. Cullen said, walking towards me.

"Morning Dr. Cullen."

"Edward is waiting for you in the same room as before. You can go ahead on in", I didn't even say anything. I just nodded and sped off towards the room. When I reached the room, I pushed the door open and saw Edward sitting in the same chair by the window. He saw me and smiled brightly.

"Bella!" He shot up out of the chair and jogged over to me. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing great actually you?"

"I'm doing great as well...now that you're here", I smiled up at him, "and I have something for you."

"Edward Cullen, do you remember anything I told you last night!" He laughed.

"I didn't buy you anything, it's just your CD that you lent to me."

"Oh...well ok. You can just put it in my purse", he turned around and grabbed my CD from desk and put it in my purse hanging off the back of my chair. He then walked back to the chair by the window and motioned for me to come and sit by him.

"So Bella, what did you do after I left last night?"

"Nothing to interesting. Just ate dinner and went to bed early. You?" He tilted his head and flashed that dangerously adorable crooked smile at me.

"Nothing...just relaxed for a bit", I smiled at him and he took my hand in his. I bit my lip and looked down at our hands in my lap. By now my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday Edward. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Me to Bella. I had a great time with you. Actually, would you like to come over to my house after therapy and meet everyone?" I looked up back up at him.

"Um sure...would everyone be comfortable...you know...with me...and my condition?" Edward nodded his head.

"Everyone is looking forward to meeting you. Like me, your condition is no big deal to them....", Edward's head perked up and let go of my hand, "our fathers are coming."

"I didn't hear..."

"Alright Bella", I heard Dr. Cullen say, walking through the door, "let's get started shall we?" I looked at Edward questioningly, and he just smiled at me. I smiled back and wheeled myself over to Dr. Cullen and my father.

"Sure lets get started."

"Alright Bella, anything change since yesterday? Your leg sore, stitches all in place..."

"Nope, everything is good."

"Alright, that's good. Shall we practice standing up again?"

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Ok, we'll do what we did yesterday. We'll all stand in the same positions, all you have to do is take my hands and pull yourself up."

"Got it", everyone took their positions. My father stood behind my chair while Edward stood to my left. Dr. Cullen stood in front of me, reaching his hands out for me to grab. I took his freezing cold hands and began to pull myself up. Surprisingly, it was a lot easier then yesterday. Maybe it was because I had already done it and I knew what to expect. Or maybe it was because I was in an exceptionally good mood. Whatever the case, I was pulling myself up with no problems.

"Excellent Bella! Your second day, and your able to pull yourself up like this!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed.

"My girls a fighter!" I heard my Dad say from behind me.

"You got that right", I heard Edward say. I turn to look at him and smiled.

"You think you can handle balancing yourself again?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it", I agreed.

"Alright, just remember, if you start to fall, one of us will catch you so don't worry."

"Ok", Dr. Cullen slowly let go of my hands to let me stand by myself. I was doing it, balancing on one leg with no problems. I even managed to hop a little when I felt I was falling over. I looked over to Dr. Cullen who was shaking his head in amazement.

"Bella, your probably one of the first people to get the hang of this so fast. It can take up to two weeks to do what you're doing right now. You should be very proud of yourself." Dr. Cullen said to me, astounded. After a few more seconds of standing, I started to feel myself lose balance. I looked to Edward, and he knew what was happening. As soon as I started to fall, he caught me. He flashed that dazzling smile at me and placed me back in my chair.

"Your amazing Bella", I heard Edward whisper. I looked at him and I saw a new look in Edward's eyes I've never seen before. All I could do was stare into those melting pools of gold.

"Well", interrupted my staring contest with Edward, "that was phenomenal. Well done my dear! Let's try again."

"Sure", we spent the next hour practicing my standing up and balancing. I fell a couple of times, but Edward was always there to catch me. Dr. Cullen also took measurements for my prothestic leg.

"Alright well, I think we are done for the day. I just need your father to sign some paper work to order your prothestic leg and you're free to go home."

"Well actually", Edward chimed in, "Chief, Dad, I was wondering if it would be ok if Bella came over to our house. I know Alice is dying to meet her."

"You know that it's fine with me Edward", Dr. Cullen agreed.

"Yeah go on ahead. Bella needs to get out and meet some new friends."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem Bells."

"Alright then, so I guess your father and I will go into my office to get this paper work finished. I'll see you when I get home Edward."

"Sure thing."

"By Dad."

"Bye Bella", with that, led my father out of the room.

* * *

****

EPOV

Carlisle led Charlie out of the room, which left me alone with Bella. _Beautiful Bella._I don't think I had ever been more happy to spend so much time with one person. Bella was the only one who could make me feel this happy....for once in my existence.

"Ready to go?" She asked, her eyes shining brightly up towards mine. I smiled.

"Yes I'm ready. Want me to push you?"

"Only if you want to."

"I like pushing you Bella", I grabbed the handles of Bella's wheelchair and started wheeling her out of the room.

"How is it possible to like pushing someone in a wheelchair. That's not normal Edward", I laughed. There was nothing normal about me.

"I don't know. I just like doing it so...just let me do it", she laughed.

"Whatever", we exited the hospital and reached my Volvo. We went through the same routine that we did yesterday. I picked her up and gently sat her in the passenger side. I stuffed her wheelchair in the trunk, hopped in the car, and started driving towards home.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Alice really like?" I laughed.

"Alice is well...Alice. Like I said, she wants to take you shopping...badly", I think it would be a bad idea to mention that Alice wanted to take her on these shopping trips because she was sick of seeing Bella in nothing but sweatpants in her visions, "you'll like Alice. She has way too much energy and can be an annoying little pixie at times but, we love her. She's with Jasper." I forgot to mention the couples in the household. Bella's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"There not related Bella. Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett."

"And you're..."

"The only one alone...yes", _I hope not for much longer._

"I'm sorry...", Bella said softly. I smiled to myself and took Bella's hand in mine.

"It doesn't bother me...anymore", I glanced over at Bella whose smile was shining so bright, she was glowing. She blushed that adorable blush and turned to stare out the window. After a few more minutes, we reached my house.

"Wow....that's a big house."

"Thanks", then it dawned on me. We didn't have a ramp for Bella's wheelchair, "Um Bella, I forgot-", _I got a ramp Edward, don't worry _Alice's thought interrupted me, "I forgot to tell you we have a ramp for you to help you inside so don't worry." Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Why do you own a wheelchair ramp? Did you already know I was coming or something", Bella joked with me. This girl was way too observant.

"Yes well...my father is a doctor so...he has all sorts of stuff medical related that we never use...like wheelchair ramps", _nice save Edward_

"Hmm", was all Bella said, and I couldn't be more thankful. Bella would know, eventually, about me being a vampire and my vampire family. But I didn't want her to know just yet. I wanted to try and hold out a little bit longer. I got out of my car and ran to the trunk to retrieve Bella's wheelchair. I opened her door, picked her up, and gently sat her down. Then I saw Alice appear on the front porch.

"Is that her?" Bella whispered. I chuckled.

"Yes, that's Alice."

"HI BELLA!" Alice screamed from the porch. Bella laughed and gave her a slight wave.

"You weren't kidding about Alice. Look at her! She is like a little fairy!" I laughed out loud at that. I pushed Bella toward the house towards Alice.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice! It's so great to finally meet you! Edward has told me so much about you!" Bella raised in eyebrow at me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really. Let's go inside shall we?"

"Yeah! Everyone is excited to meet you!" _Don't worry Edward, I told Rosalie to be on her best behavior. _I nodded at Alice and pushed Bella up the ramp and into the house. I heard Bella gasp.

"Wow Edward this...this is beautiful!"

"You like it? I'll have to tell Esme...my mother. She designed everything. She isn't home at the moment, hopefully you can meet her later."

"Yes, I would love to meet her Edward."

"Hey is Bella here?" I heard Emmett yelling from the living room. "Edward, I wanna meet her!"

"Emmett, always to lazy to get up off the couch for the more important things."

"I heard that!" Emmett yelled. Bella giggled and I wheeled her into the living room where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all seated.

"Bella! It's about time we met you! Edward's being going on and on about you for the past couple days. I'm Emmett!" He shook Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you Emmett....", she turned towards Rosalie, "you must be Rosalie. I'm Bella...it's nice to meet you", Bella extended her hand towards her. Rosalie kindly accepted it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to Bella", Rosalie looked at me _you know how much I don't approve. Please give me time to get use to all of this _I nodded at Rosalie, surprised at how good she was taking it.

"Bella, I'm Jasper...It's a pleasure to meet you", Bella took Jasper's hand and shook it. His face scrunched up _Edward, she is exceptionally nervous. It just keeps growing. Want me to calm her?_ I nodded.

"It's...", Bella stopped mid sentence and looked at Jasper, wide eyed, "it's nice to meet you all." _She is really nervous...and scared. Edward? _Did Bella notice what Jasper was doing to her?

"Bella, how would you like a tour of the house?" I asked. She turned around to look at me.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Great um...would you like to see my room? It's upstairs, we have an elevator so don't worry about it."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I laughed.

"C'mon", I pushed Bella out of the living room and down the hall, towards the elevator. Bella sat in her chair, staring down at her fidgeting hands. The elevator opened and I wheeled Bella in. I pushed the '3' button and the doors closed. We were silent the whole ride up. Her heart rate was beating at an irregular pace. Something was up. When we reached the third floor, I pushed her down the hall and stopped when we reached my room. "This is my room", she took control and wheeled herself in. I followed behind her. When she reached the middle of my room, she turned her wheelchair in my direction.

"Edward...I want to know what you and your 'family' are and I want to know right now." Yep, she was defiantly way too observant.

****

A/N

Hope you all like this chapter! I'm sorry to leave it there, but I'm just so tired, I can't write anymore. I don't know when I'll put up the next chapter. I'm going to be very busy the next few days. I'm going to NYC for my Fashion Institute portfolio review and I'm scared out of my mind! So, I'm working on that and focusing on school right now. Let's shoot for 20 comments this time? I know we can do it! I love reviews, they make my day :)


	7. Chapter 7

****

Hello lovelys. Sorry this took long to get out, I've just been really busy. School will be over soon, so I'll have time to update more often! So onto chapter 7. This chapter picks off with Bella's reaction to meeting Edward's family. When she figures out that something is defiantly up with the Cullens. SM owns everything twilight.

Previously in Chapter 6

_"Bella, how would you like a tour of the house?" I asked. She turned around to look at me._

_"That sounds like a good idea."_

_"Great um...would you like to see my room? It's upstairs, we have an elevator so don't worry about it."_

_"Why does that not surprise me?" I laughed._

_"C'mon", I pushed Bella out of the living room and down the hall, towards the elevator. Bella sat in her chair, staring down at her fidgeting hands. The elevator opened and I wheeled Bella in. I pushed the '3' button and the doors closed. We were silent the whole ride up. Her heart rate was beating at an irregular pace. Something was up. When we reached the third floor, I pushed her down the hall and stopped when we reached my room. "This is my room", she took control and wheeled herself in. I followed behind her. When she reached the middle of my room, she turned her wheelchair in my direction._

_"Edward...I want to know what you and your 'family' are and I want to know right now." Yep, she was defiantly way too observant._

* * *

**BPOV**

When I walked into the living room to meet Edward's family, there was one thing that stood out in my mind more then anything. They were all way too beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful. When I went to shake Emmett's hand, his skin was freezing just like Edward and Dr. Cullen. And their eyes! They all had the same unusual eye color! My speculation got the best of me when I went to shake Jasper's hand. When I shook his hand, I felt a million different emotions come through me. It was one of those things that I couldn't explain even if I tried. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It scared me a little bit. Edward invited me for a tour of the house and I couldn't be more thankful. I needed to confront him about this. We took his elevator to the third floor. He walked behind me and pushed me down the hall, until we reached the room on the end.

"This is my room", Edward said softly from behind me. I wheeled myself in and stopped when I reached the middle of his room. I turned my wheelchair around to face him. I needed my answers.

"Edward...I want to know what you and your 'family' are and I want to know right now." His eyes widened for a second, and then chuckled.

"I certainly don't know what you are talking about Bella."

"I'm not dumb Edward", Edward stopped laughing and then looked a bit concerned.

"I really don't know where you are getting at."

"Well", I began, "let's just start with the fact that you all have freezing cold skin. Unusually freezing cold skin. It's not natural. And another thing that isn't natural is your eye color. All of you have the same unusual eye color! And it seems like your eyes change. I remember when I first met you, your eyes were pitch black. And another thing! Jasper! When I touched his hand so many emotions passed through me. I can't even explain it, it was the strangest thing...and you!", I pointed at him, "it's like you can read minds or something! Like in the doctors office today you told me when our fathers were coming. You weren't even facing the door Edward! And I couldn't even hear them coming. So please, humor me. Tell me that there is nothing 'up' with your family." Edward just stood there staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. I sat in my wheelchair patiently waiting for an explanation. He opened his mouth to talk several times, but nothing came out. I knew something was up, I could see in his eyes he was struggling with something. Finally after a few minutes, Edward walked towards his black leather sofa. He motioned for me to come over to him. He helped me up out of my chair and sat me down next to him. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I knew you would find out eventually, but I didn't want you finding out so soon, not like this. Not after knowing me for only three days."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are right. My family and I, we are not normal. I was going to tell you, but not so soon. You...you're one of the best things that has happened to me in a long time...a very long time. I like spending time with you. It's nice to spend time with someone else other then my family. I just didn't want to have to tell this early and have you running for the hills."

"I'm one of the best things that's happened to you in a long time? Running for the hills- Edward I'm not following you." He smiled a sad smile at me and looked down at his hands.

"Bella do you believe in mythical creatures?"

"Um...like what? Like unicorns and stuff?" Edward laughed and looked back up at me.

"Something in that nature."

"So what? Are you telling me you and your family are unicorns?" I heard laughter erupt from downstairs. Edward was laughing shaking his head.

"No Bella, we are not unicorns."

"Ok so then what are you?" Edward stopped laughing and took my hand in his.

"After I tell you, please know I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore...or my father for that matter."

"Edward why wouldn't I want to see you anymore? There's nothing about you that would make me not want to see you or your father anymore."

"So the fact that I'm not human doesn't bother you?"

"No. I kind of figured that from the beginning you weren't human. Humans aren't as beautiful as you and your family."

"So it wouldn't bother you if I told you I was a monster?" My eyes shot open in shock.

"What in the world would ever make you think that you're a monster?" Edward let go of my hand and grabbed his head in his hands in frustration.

"Bella you really shouldn't even be here! You have no idea how much danger you've put yourself in!" I had enough.

"Edward cut the crap and tell me what you are already!" I yelled. He lifted his head from his hands and looked at me.

"Bella...my family and I. We are vampires." I stared back at him.

"And?"

"And that doesn't scare you? Doesn't want to make you run away screaming?"

"Edward if you haven't noticed I can't really run if I wanted to", he rolled his eyes.

"Be serious."

"It doesn't matter to me what you are, I don't care. I don't see what the big deal is. So what, your not human? Your just as nice and fun to be around as any other person", Edward laughed without a trace of humor and shook his head.

"So my diet doesn't concern you?"

"No, should it?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"What do vampire's drink?"

"Blood", he then rose both eyebrows at me.

"Oh.....OH!" He smiled.

"So the fact that I could kill you right now, with no chance of you getting away doesn't bother you? The fact that I would very much like to drink your blood this very instance?" My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Edward why are you doing this?" He inched his face closer towards mine.

"Doing what? It's what I want. Your blood, all the time." I shook my head again.

"Edward you don't scare me. I see what you're trying to do", I started crying. Edward was inching closer and closer toward my neck. He was so close I could feel his cool breath on my skin.

"If you're not scared then why are you crying? What am I trying to do to you Bella?"

"You're trying to scare me on purpose. You're trying to scare me away! Why Edward? If I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you then why would you try to scare me away!" Edward pulled his face away and looked at me. He squinted his eyes and brought a hand to my face to wipe away my tears.

"Bella I...I didn't want to make you cry. This is who I am. Your blood is like nothing I have ever smelt before. It's mouth watering. It took everything in my power not to jump you in the living room the first day I met you...or in the hospital when Carlisle was taking of your bandages. I love being around you. You really are the best thing that has happened to me. But...I just can't keep you in danger all the time. Me just being in your presence is a danger to you. You don't need this kind of threat in your life."

"You won't hurt me. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. Please...don't push me away. I need you. As a friend. Your all I have right now", He shook his head.

"I'm not a good friend for you Bella. There are plenty of other people you should be friends with."

"But I don't want to be friends with anyone else. I want to be friends with you! Stop this! I'm not going anywhere! Nothing you say or do is going to make me change my mind. I'm not afraid of you I'm-", I didn't know if what I was going to say next should be said. I've only known this man for three days and for some reason, if I lost him, I don't know what I would do.

"You're what Bella?"

"I'm...I'm only afraid of losing you."

**EPOV**

I stared at her, bewildered.

"So let me get this straight. You don't care that I'm a vampire. You don't care that I'm not human. You don't care that every second of every minute I'm with you, I could kill you. You don't care that I want to drink your blood. You're not afraid of me. Your only fear is losing me? Am I correct?" Bella looked down at her hands and blushed that breathtaking blush of hers. She didn't say anything. She just nodded her head, yes.

I was stuck. I'm sitting here, next to the only women that in all my years of existence has ever made me feel any sort of happiness at all. She doesn't care what I am. Doesn't care that I could kill her. She doesn't care I want drain her dry of her blood. The only thing she was scared of was losing me. There were two sides pulling against me right now. One side was doing back flips and elated that Bella didn't care that I was a monster. She wanted to be near me, she wasn't going to run away. But then there was that other part of me that was screaming 'Run Bella! You don't know what the hell you are doing! Don't be stupid!' I should leave. I should have left no matter what Alice saw. Anything to keep my Bella safe. She was already in a deep enough predicament with losing her leg and her mother. She didn't need someone like me, a killer, in her life. So what to do? What is right and what is wrong? Bella had her head down, tears in her eyes, playing with her hands. I didn't know what to say. I don't know what I should do.

_"Don't be an idiot Edward! She needs you just as much as you need her!"_ Alice's thoughts interrupted my head. Alice was right, I did need her. She made me feel almost human again...almost. And I loved her. I couldn't tell her that right now, that would just make things seem crazier then they already are. The more I spent time with her, the better I got in control of my thirst for her blood. I could do this. I could make it work. I took a deep breath and took her hand in mine. Bella lifted her head and looked at me. I took my free hand and wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere. I need you just as much as you need me. I'm sorry, I'm just not so sure of myself. I don't know if I can trust myself. I don't know how to be close to you." Bella squeezed my hand.

"This is enough", she smiled at me. I smiled and squeezed her hand back. She truly was an angel.

_"Finally! Bring her back down here Edward! We want to discuss this as a group."_ Alice's thoughts interrupted my head once again.

"Alice wants me to bring you back downstairs", Bella stared at me questionably.

"How do you-"

"I can read people's minds", her jaw dropped.

"I knew it! Wait...so you can hear my thoughts right now?"

"You're the only exception. I can't hear your thoughts at all."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea, I'm still trying to figure it out. Let's get you down stairs. We have lots to tell you my dear", she smiled and nodded. I helped her up off the couch and into her wheelchair. Bella was getting better at lifting herself and balancing. I still wanted to be near her just in case if she were to fall. I got behind her wheelchair and pushed her out of my room, towards the elevator.

"Edward why do you have an elevator in your house?" I laughed.

"That is another very good question that I have no answer to. You'll have to ask Esme about that", Bella laughed and shook her head. When we got downstairs, everyone, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, was waiting for us in the living room.

"Hi Bella!" Alice's yelled louder then necessary.

"Hi Alice", Bella said, giving a little wave. I stopped Bella's wheelchair next to the armchair and sat down next to her.

"So Bella", I began, "we are all here to answer any questions that you may have."

"Ok... I can ask anything?"

"Anything you want Bella. This should be fun", Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. Bella laughed and began.

"Ok...you", she pointed at Jasper, "why is it that when I touched her hand I felt like an emotional basket case?" Everyone laughed.

"That is because I can manipulate emotions. I felt that you were nervous when you first walked in, so I tried to calm you. You seemed to notice and then I got the feeling you were scared", Bella's jaw dropped.

"Wow...that's amazing. Does a person have to be touching you in order for your power to work?"

"No it doesn't."

"Jasper could manipulate everyone's emotions in this room right now if he wanted", I told her. Bella looked at me and smiled.

"So what is everyone else's power?"

"I'm the only other one with a power", Alice beamed from the couch, "I can see the future."

"Really?" Bella asked, excitedly.

"Yep! Well, it's not set in stone. People's futures can change based on their choices."

"That's so cool. Edward I'm sorry, but Alice has the better power", I laughed out loud at that.

"It's ok Bella."

"You hear that Edward? I have the better power!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"What else do you want to know?" Emmett asked.

"So you all drink blood. Where do you get your humans?" Everyone in the room started laughing. Bella looked at me, her face scrunched up in confusion. She looked adorable.

"You mean you didn't tell her?" Rosalie asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That we don't drink human blood Bella. We survive on the blood of animals", I informed her. She shook her head.

"But you said that my blood-"

"That it is the most amazingly, delicious thing that I've ever smelled? Yes it is, but I restrain from it. We all do." Bella looked at me worried.

"So is my blood affecting everyone just as badly as you?"

"No Bella", Emmett began, "very rarely, a person like you comes along to one of us. Your scent is only heightened with Edward. You smell like any other human to the rest of us."

"Why is that Edward?"

"I don't know, nobody knows."

"Hmm...well ok. OH! The sun! How can you go outside without getting burned to pieces?"

"Edward you didn't really tell her much of anything did you?" Jasper asked.

"No, I didn't tell her much. Bella the sun doesn't have that sort of affect on us, but it does something to our skin", Bella rose an eyebrow at me.

"Like what?"

"I'll show you sometime", she smiled and nodded.

"Sleep in a coffin?"

"No we don't sleep", I told her.

"You never sleep? So what do you do to keep yourselves preoccupied?"

"Well", Alice began, "we have board games, video games, and movies. That couch potato over there usually just locks himself in his room all night and plays music", she said, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"We once had a game of monopoly going on for a month, it was awesome", Emmett told Bella.

"Really? Who won?"

"Jasper and I of course", Alice announced from the couch.

"It isn't really fare having a psychic play board games with you", Rosalie said to Alice. Alice just smiled and stuck her tongue out at her. Bella laughed.

"So who came in second?"

"Edward. Then it was me and Rosalie", Emmett told her. Bella turned to look at me.

"You didn't have a partner?" I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Oh", was all she said.

"Well, that's all changed now hasn't it Edward?" I heard Alice ask. I took Bella's hand and looked at her.

"Yes, that's all changed now."

**A/N**

**So that's that. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

SORRY! I know it's been forever since I've updated this story. I've been pretty busy and I start my first summer school session in two days so I'm trying to get prepared for that. To re-fresh your memory, in the last chapter Bella found out what Edward and his family are....and that's pretty much it. So onto the next chapter. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight!

Previously in chapter 7:

_"It isn't really fare having a psychic play board games with you", Rosalie said to Alice. Alice just smiled and stuck her tongue out at her. Bella laughed._

_"So who came in second?"_

_"Edward. Then it was me and Rosalie", Emmett told her. Bella turned to look at me._

_"You didn't have a partner?" I smiled at her and shook my head._

_"Oh", was all she said._

_"Well, that's all changed now hasn't it Edward?" I heard Alice ask. I took Bella's hand and looked at her._

_"Yes, that's all changed now."_

**BPOV**

I sat with Edward and his family for another hour or so asking random question about there vampire lifestyle. Edward held and stroked my hand the entire time. Everytime Edward touched me, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was so used to his cool skin. I welcomed it. I welcomed every part of Edward. It was nice to have a friend like him and the rest of the Cullens. They were my kind of people. I stared down at our intertwined hands. Edward squeezed my hand and broke my train of thought. I looked up at him, a breathtaking smile spreading across his face.

"Esme is home. I know you wanted to me her, she would really love to meet you to", I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I would love to meet her!" Edward got up from his chair.

"Follow me", I followed Edward into the kitchen where a petite women was stocking a blank refrigerator. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Bella! Oh Bella it's so nice to finally meet you!" She rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Likewise. May I ask you something?"

"Anything my dear."

"Why are you filling up the fridge with tons of food if you don't even eat", Edward and Esme both laughed.

"Well when I was on my way home Alice called. She said you would be spending a lot of time here, so I thought I would go to the store and pick you up a few things. I didn't really know what to get, so I got a little of everything for you", She didn't just bring home a couple grocery bags. It was more like she bought out the entire grocery store.

"You...wow. This is unnecessary."

"Don't worry about it Bella."

"Yes Bella don't worry about it. Esme also love grocery shopping", Edward reassured me. I thought that was kind of ironic seeing as though they didn't even need food. So I just kept my mouth shut and smiled.

"Esme this house is beautiful. Edward told me you designed it", she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you and yes I designed it and decorated it."

"It's gorgeous. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. I wanted to ask you something about this house."

"Go ahead dear."

"Why is there an elevator in here. You don't need it", she laughed.

"Well I tend to get carried away with my designing. I think it adds a little something extra to the house don't you think?"

"Yeah it's pretty cool."

"Oh Bella! Would you like me to make dinner for you?" Esme smiled with hope in her eyes. I wonder if it would be ok with Charlie. I guess I should...

"I already called him for you Bella", Alice said, skipping into the kitchen. "It's fine with him if you eat here tonight. And I want to help!" Esme clapped her hands in delight.

"Me to!" Emmett said, barging into the kitchen.

"Oh this is so great, I never get to cook! What are you in the mood for?" Esme was going through the kitchen, getting all sorts of pans and different utensils out. I couldn't help but laugh at the site. I looked up at Edward, who had an amused look on his face as well.

"Whatever your in the mood to make", Esme squeeled in delight.

"Ok then! Edward why don't you show Bella some more of the house while we cook."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea", Edward agreed.

"Thank you Esme. You really don't have to do this."

"Nonsense Bella I want to. I love cooking and I never get to do it. Now go see the rest of the house with Edward. I want to surprise you with what I'm making", I laughed.

"Ok Edward lets go", I followed Edward out of the kitchen, into another room in the house. The walls are all white, with a white sofa and love seat. In the corner of the room sat a large black piano. Edward turned around to me and smiled.

"This is a room that rarely gets used. It's only used when we have guests over."

"Like other vampires?" He nodded.

"Yes...I can't believe you are taking this so well", I smiled.

"I told you. It makes no difference to me in what you are. But can I ask you something?" Edward silently made his way over to sit at the piano.

"Yes Bella, ask away."

"You said that you and your family only hunt animals. Are others out there that...don't?" Edward was sitting in front of the piano, stroking the keys softly.

"Yes." I swallowed hard.

"So...have you....", he stopped playing the piano and looked up at me with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't want to lie to you Bella. Yes I...I've killed people before. We have all lived that way in some point in time."

"Oh", was all I could really say. Edward looked so tortured. He just sat in front of the piano staring at the keys.

"Your going to run away now aren't you?" I heard him ask quietly. I took his hand in mine. He looked up at me.

"No Edward I told you I'm not going anywhere. What happened, happened and it's in the past", Edward smiled a sad smile at me.

"You truly are a remarkable creature do you know that?" I felt my face start turn get red. Edward took his free hand and stroked my cheek softly. "Your blush is lovely." This only made my face go even hotter. I needed to change the subject before I ended up like a tomato.

**EPOV**

Her skin felt like fire underneath my fingertips. She is the most beautiful thing I think I've ever. The more I stroked her cheeks, the more red they would get. I loved it.

"Do you play?" She asked, looking at the piano. I smiled.

"Yes, I do. Would you like to hear something?" She smiled and nodded. I began to play Esme's favorite. I can't even remember the last time I sat down in front of the piano and played something. It was all because of Bella.

_First he brings a girl home and now he is playing his piano! Gosh I am so happy for him...ok two tablespoons of salt..._Esme's thoughts interrupted my own. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Bella who had little spurts of tears in her eyes. I stopped playing immediately.

"Oh Bella why are you crying? What's wrong?" She laughed and the blush started to creep upon her cheeks once again. .

"Nothing! Just your playing...it's so beautiful", she smiled at me, wiping the tears from her eyes. "God I feel like such a loser", she started laughing again. I took my hand and cupped her chin.

"You are no loser", I smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something else Edward", I laughed. This girl was full of questions. I turned back to the piano and started playing lightly.

"Yes Bella what is it you want to know?"

"How old are you?" I looked at her, still playing.

"It may upset you", she rolled her eyes.

"You could be over ten thousand years old and it wouldn't make a difference. In fact, I think that would just make you that much cooler", I laughed again. No one has ever said I was cool before.

"So I'm _cool?_" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her. She giggled and I decided to get silly, so I started playing a upbeat version of chopsticks, shaking my head back and forth. Bella began to laugh.

"Ok well if your going to play like that and look like an idiot then you've changed my mind", I stopped playing and errupted into laughter.

"Be serious Edward! How old are you?" Bella asked, still laughing. I calmed my laughter and looked at her.

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago."

"When were you changed?"

"1918. Carlisle changed me. I was dieing of the Spanish influenza and he was my doctor. Both of my parents passed from the illness", Bella's jaw dropped and she grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry Edward", I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I told you, it was a long time ago and I don't really remember them. Human memories fade once your a vampire."

"Well I'm still sorry."

"It's ok. Would you like to hear something else? Something more serious?" She laughed.

"Yes, please! No more chopsticks!" I laughed and began to play again. I played for Bella a little while longer until it was time for Bella to eat Esme's meal. As we neared the kitchen, I got a glimpse of the meal prepared in Alice's head.

"Oh no", I said, laughing. Bella looked up at me, confused.

"What?"

"The dinner Esme has made for you. You'll see...", we walked in the kitchen and it looked like thanksgiving dinner was being served. I looked down at Bella, whos jaw was litterly hitting the floor.

"Oh. My. God. Are you planing on only feeding me or the entire town?"

"It's all for you my dear! Come in and eat!" Bella looked at Esme and the looked back at me shaking her head. I mouthed _I know _to her and she started to giggle. Bella wheeled herself to the end of the table and locked her wheelchair in place. She took another look at all the food placed in front of her and erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you all. This is unbelievable!" Bella said, throwing her hands in the air. We all laughed.

"Esme made the chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. I cooked the corn and stuffing!" Alice said, jumping with joy.

"And I'm making desert! It's not finished yet, its a surprise!" I saw Emmett in the corned of the kitchen, hunched over so Bella couldn't see what he was making.

"So what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Esme exclaimed. And Bella did just that. She ate a little of everything, but there were still enough leftovers to feed a family of ten. After Bella was finished, she tilted hear head back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Gosh I'm full" Bella said, rubbing her stomach.

"Hey you had to of at least made some room for my surprise young missy! I worked my ass off on this!"

"Language!" Esme yelled at Emmett. Bella giggled.

"Alright lets have it", Emmett turned around and walked over to Bella with his hands behind his back. When he reached Bella, he removed the hands from behind his back, revealing a large, round, cake. He placed it in front of her and smiled widely. It was iced with vanilla icing and on top in red icing **BELLA** was written out in big bold letters. Emmett pointed at the cake.

"Me! I did this! All me!", Emmett kept repeating this, pointing at the cake and then pointing back at himself. Bella was laughing uncontrollably.

"Thank you Emmett, this is great."

"Isn't it? I've never made a cake before! I hope you like it! You don't have to cut it or anything just dig in", Bella nodded and took her fork and ate a piece. Her eyes closed and she moaned in delight.

"Emmett. This is so good. Thank you!" Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Really? All I had to do was follow the instructions on the box and it worked! You see Eddie? I'm not the idiot you think I am!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me Eddie", I warned him.

"Wow. This cake...this whole dinner was wonderful. I just can't eat anymore."

"It's ok dear. I know we went kind of overboard...I'll wrap this up for you so you can take it home for Charlie", Esme assured her. Bella chuckled.

"Charlie is going to die when he sees all this food", Esme laughed and continued packing up all of the leftovers for Bella. Bella took her cell phone out and looked at the time.

"Oh man I better get home soon. It's getting late."

"I'll take you home Bella", she smiled and nodded. Emmett grabbed all the leftovers took them to my car.

"Well Esme I can't thank you enough. Dinner was wonderful."

"No problem my dear. I hope you'll let me cook for you more often!"

"Sure will! I'll see you soon", Bella said the rest of her goodbyes to my family and we left my house. I got her into my car safely and took off towards her house.

"Your family is a riot Edward", she said laughing.

"I know, there something", I smiled to myself.

"Your so lucky", I glanced over at her questionably.

"Why do you say that?"

"Having a family like that. My parents got divorced when I was really little and I don't have any siblings", I wasn't really sure what to say to her after that, so the rest of the drive home was silent. This was the first time I've ever realized how lucky I really was to have a family like mine. Poor Bella. When we reached Bella's house, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

"Huh I wonder where my dad is", Bella said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. As she was doing this, suddenly my phone rang. It was Carlisle. I answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Edward is Bella still with you?"_

"Yes, she is sitting right next to me. I just got her home."

_"This is why I'm not home. It's Charlie. There was a robbery downtown and the robber had a gun. Charlie was dispatched and sent to help. He was shot and killed by the robber", _I sat there silently for a moment. Oh god, how was I going to tell Bella this. _"You still there Edward?"_

"Yes I'm still here."

_"I know you don't want to son, but you have to tell her. Get her to the hospital to identify the body. Standard procedure", _I couldn't believe this was happening to Bella. My poor little Bella. I hung up the phone and looked over at Bella.

"My dads not answering his cell. He always answers for me." How was I going to tell her this. Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! She doesn't deserve this! What do I do? How could I make this more settling for her. I could tell her I loved her. Tell her how much I care about her, make her feel better before hand. No, it was to early for that. Or was it?

"Edward it looks like you have some kind of inner monologue going on up there. Are you ok?" Screw it. Here goes everything...

**A/N**

**Yeah, betcha didn't see that one coming. I had a bunch of people telling me and asking me in reviews for Bella to get her leg back when she becomes a vampire. I just don't see how I could do that, seeing as though she has been without her leg for more then a month. And her leg is probably long gone somewhere. And I don't think you can get donated legs either lol. So tell me what you think. Should she somehow get her leg back and I can think of a way to incorporate it in here? You tell me! Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got so many reviews on the last chapter....THANK YOU! Here is the next on. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight....**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat in Edward's Volvo, staring at my phone wondering why my father wasn't answering. I turned to look at Edward who was staring at the steering wheel, silent. I saw a million different emotions cross his face.

"Edward it looks like you have some kind of inner monologue going on up there. Are you ok?" His eyes immediately snapped up and he looked at me. He opened his mouth once to say something but then shut it quickly. Looking down at his hands, he squinted his eyebrows and finally spoke.

"Bella that was my father on the phone", he spoke so quietly, almost a whisper.

"Oh…", I didn't see what this had to do with anything. He looked up at me.

"I know why your father isn't home."

"Oh good I was worried about him!" Edward put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs. He let out a huff and looked up at me once again. Something wasn't right. "Edward is everything ok?"

"No Bella. Not everything is ok."

"Wha- what's going on?" I was worried now. Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it as tightly as he could. Whenever he did that, it automatically calmed me down. He stroked his thumb over my knuckles softly.

"I need to tell you something first ok? I just want…no I need you to know something."

"Well ok then spit it out. I want to know where my father is!"

"Ok! Ok! Oh God…", Edward shut his eyes tightly in frustration. I'm pretty sure if he were human he would be crying right now. "Bella I just want you to know that…I love you and I'll always be here for you if you…if you need me to be. My family loves you to and we will do everything to be there for you." I looked at him, wondering what the 'I love you' part meant. It was just a friendly I love you. I mean…we have only been hanging out a few days. He couldn't be in love with me…or was he? I shook the thought out of my head immediately and got back to the matter at hand.

"Edward, that's very nice of you to say and I love you and your family to. Your all great but please tell me about my father! Why won't you tell me?" Edward looked at me for a moment, wide eyed, but then his eyes fell in a look of disappointment. I don't know why he would be disappointed.

"Bella, Carlisle called to tell me…oh my god Bella what on earth have you done to deserve this kind of punishment!?" What the hell…

"Edward spit it out already!" I yelled at him, tears now coming out.

"There was a robbery downtown tonight. Your father was called and dispatched down there to take care of it. The robber had a gun…", a gun? Oh no. Oh no, no NO!

"Just tell me what happened Edward", I whispered.

"He was shot and killed. I'm sorry Bella. God I'm so sorry you don't deserve this", at that point I was crying uncontrollably. I cried harder then I could have imagined. Edward unbuckled his seatbelt and then mine. He picked me up gently and slid me over towards his lap on the driver's side. He curled me into his chest while I cried my eyes out into his shirt. He didn't say a word. He just stroked my arm up and down and let me sit there in his lap and cry. I've lost everyone I love in my life. I've lost my mother, who was my best friend. Now, my father who I was just starting to get to know once again. I'm back to square one. Just when I thought I was getting my life back into pieces, it all fell apart once again. After a few long minutes, Edward finally spoke up.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I managed to croak out through my crying.

"We have to go to the hospital. Carlisle said he needs you to identify Charlie's body…standard procedure."

"Yeah, I've been through this all before."

"Let me help you get back in your seat." I could have easily got back in my seat, but I was to upset and to far gone to even care what anyone did with me. Edward could have thrown me off a cliff or sucked my blood to kill me and I wouldn't have cared in that moment. I already felt dead. He buckled my seat belt and took my hand in his once again and squeezed tightly. We pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards the hospital.

When reached the hospital, Edward got my wheelchair and helped me sit down. Carlisle was waiting for us out front. He patted Edward on the shoulder and looked down at me. He kneeled down to my eye level.

"Bella, we did everything in our power to save your father. I'm so sorry dear", I couldn't speak because I was still crying. I simply just sat there and nodded my head. Edward got behind my chair and began to push me into the hospital. We made our way to the elevator and followed Carlisle to the morgue area. We stopped just outside of the room. Carlisle turned slowly to face me.

"I want to warn you Bella that your father does have a bullet wound to the head. It may be hard to see", I nodded and he led me in side. A white sheet covered his whole body. Edward stopped my chair in front of him and put a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle then pulled the sheet halfway down where I saw my father's lifeless body laying. He had gun shot on his forehead and a gunshot to the chest. My hands flew to my mouth and I lost it.

"Oh my God!" I was yelling and crying uncontrollably. "What the hell did my father ever do to anybody to deserve this! He was protecting lives not killing them! Why!?" I screamed. I couldn't stop crying and screaming. Through it all I managed to hear Carlisle tell Edward to get me out of there before it got any worse. He wheeled my out into a lobby near by where there was nobody. There were a few chairs and a large couch. Edward stopped my chair and lifted me up once again and sat down on the couch, setting me down on his lap. He curled my up in his chest and rocked me back and forth.

"Edward what am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where am I going to live? I have no other family. I'm too young to live on my own. Where am I going to go?" Edward pulled me away from his chest and took both of his hands and placed them on the sides of my face. He took his thumbs and brushed the tears away from my eyes. Then, very slowly, he leaned forward and placed a long, lingering kiss on my forehead. Time seemed to stop. The world stopped moving. It was just Edward and I in our own little bubble. In that moment, I realized that I was already home. I curled back up in Edward's chest and he began to rock me once again.

**EPOV**

Holding Bella like this was heaven in the depths of Hell. I dreamed about holding her like this so closely to me, but not in such a terrible situation. She was crying uncontrollably, soaking my shirt with her tears. But it didn't matter to me. I had told Bella I loved her, but I guess she didn't take it seriously. I guess maybe it is to soon to spill my feelings out to her. It's hard to hold back and stay away, knowing the things that are going to happen with us. After a few minutes Bella finally spoke.

"Edward what am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where am I going to live? I have no other family. I'm too young to live on my own. Where am I going to go?" I hadn't really thought about that. I don't know if she would feel comfortable living in a house full of vampires, but I didn't want here anywhere else. I didn't want any other family to have her, she was mine. I won't lose her. I couldn't take. I pulled Bella away from my chest and put my hands on the sides of her face. I wiped her tears away and placed a kiss on her forehead. In that moment she seemed to stop her crying for a few seconds. I pulled away and she curled back up against my chest, crying once again, but not has hard as before. I rocked her body back and forth slowly, trying to sooth her.

"Bella, you will always have a place with me and my family. We love you", I felt Bella nod against and chest. Carlisle emerged into the lobby. He spoke softly.

"Everything is being taken care of. We can deal with funeral arrangements and everything else in a couple days. Why don't you take Bella to our house so she can get some rest."

"N-n-no", Bella stuttered through her crying.

"No?" I questioned her.

"If its ok I…I want to go to my house and sleep in my bed. I want the feeling that Charlie is still there. Edward, could you stay with me?" I nodded.

"I suppose, if that's what you want. I'll take you home and stay with you tonight."

"Edward I'll call you in absent tomorrow at school. Stay with Bella", _she needs you more then ever right now son. _I nodded at Carlisle's thoughts and turned back towards Bella.

"Alright, lets get you home then", I picked her up gently and placed her in her chair. We left the hospital and took off towards Bella's house. She had finally stopped crying. I think she was all cried out for the night. Every here and there I could hear her sniffle a little bit, but that was about it. I parked in Bella's driveway and started to get out of my car.

"Wait Edward", I stopped and turned back towards Bella, still sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't want my wheelchair right now. Can you just carry me to my bed?" She didn't even have to ask. I raced over to the passenger side and picked her up gently in bridal style. I was very careful not to hurt her leg. The front door was already unlocked. I walked in and headed towards Bella's room. I laid her down on her bed and then sat down next to her.

"Do you want to get dressed into something more comfortable?" She shook her head.

"No, I just want to get into bed."

"Ok", I tucked her under the covers. I looked down at her. The poor thing looked absolutely miserable. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She still looked more beautiful then ever though.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Water perhaps?"

"No", she spoke softly, "I don't need anything. Thank you Edward."

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I'll be in your living room if you need me. All you have to do is yell. Goodnight", I turned to walk out the door and shut her lights off.

"Wait!" I turned back to face Bella.

"Yes Bella? You need something?"

"Would you….could you lay with me?" My dead heart about jumped out of my chest. "I kind of need you right now. But, I mean, if my blood, you know, is to much for you-"

"No", her blood was the least of my worries right now. In fact, I haven't thought about her blood at all ever since I found out about Charlie's death. "I'll lay with you." I turned off her light and made my way over to the other side of her bed. I didn't know if it would be ok to get under the covers with her, if that would seem inappropriate to her. Not to mention my cold skin may be uncomfortable to her.

"Would you like me to get under Bella? I don't want to freeze you though", she nodded.

"You don't have to, but, I would like for you to get under with me", she spoke very softly. I took my shoes off and got under the covers next to her. The moonlight shined through her window and beamed off Bella's face. She truly looked like an angel tonight. She looked over at me and managed a small, barely there smile. I wanted to hold her so badly. I wanted to hold her while she fell asleep in my arms. The poor thing had been through to much. I opened my arms for her.

"Come here", I whispered. She crawled over to me and wrapped her arm around my waste and rested her head on my chest. I curled my hand around her waste and held her towards me. The warmth radiating off her body was an indescribable feeling and being under the covers made it even warmer.

"Goodnight Edward", she spoke so softly that, I know if I were still human, I wouldn't have heard it.

"Goodnight", I whispered to her. I slowly moved my head down and placed another kiss on the top of her head. I felt Bella's heart skip a beat against my chest. I leaned my head back against the pillow and stared down to the lovely human girl laying on my chest. I was in deep. Deeper then deep and there was no turning back. I was head over heals in love with Isabella Swan. I wish she knew how much I meant the 'I love you' earlier. I guess what we have at the moment will have to do…for now.

**A/N**

**So thats that! Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm seeing No Doubt tonight! Woohoo! I've been waiting five years for this tour so I'm siked! Please leave me some reviews, I greatly appreciate them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long :(. Thank you all for the very awesome reviews on the last chapter. Onto the next one! Smeyers owns everything Twilight.**

**Previously in the last chapter....**

_"Would you like me to get under Bella? I don't want to freeze you though", she nodded._

_"You don't have to, but, I would like for you to get under with me", she spoke very softly. I took my shoes off and got under the covers next to her. The moonlight shined through her window and beamed off Bella's face. She truly looked like an angel tonight. She looked over at me and managed a small, barely there smile. I wanted to hold her so badly. I wanted to hold her while she fell asleep in my arms. The poor thing had been through to much. I opened my arms for her._

_"Come here", I whispered. She crawled over to me and wrapped her arm around my waste and rested her head on my chest. I curled my hand around her waste and held her towards me. The warmth radiating off her body was an indescribable feeling and being under the covers made it even warmer._

_"Goodnight Edward", she spoke so softly that, I know if I were still human, I wouldn't have heard it._

_"Goodnight", I whispered to her. I slowly moved my head down and placed another kiss on the top of her head. I felt Bella's heart skip a beat against my chest. I leaned my head back against the pillow and stared down to the lovely human girl laying on my chest. I was in deep. Deeper then deep and there was no turning back. I was head over heals in love with Isabella Swan. I wish she knew how much I meant the 'I love you' earlier. I guess what we have at the moment will have to do…for now._

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, my memory hazy. I stared up at the ceiling trying to not believe everything that had happened last night. Trying to pretend that my father wasn't dead. Poor Edward had to take care of me all last night...wait...Edward. I rolled over to find my bed empty. I sat up and looked around my room. He was no where. Did he leave? Was I to much of a charity case to take care of now? My thoughts started to overide my brain. Just as I was about to lose my mind I heard a loud crash come from the other room and I heard a loud groan. I knew that groan, it was Edward.

"Edward?" I yelled out into the other room.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I heard all sorts of banging coming from the other room.

"What are you doing?" No answer. "Edward Cullen answer me!" I yelled. Five seconds later Edward appeared in my bedroom with a tray in his hands.

"I was trying to cook you breakfast", he placed the tray of food on my bed. He cooked me eggs, bacon, and toast. There was a glass of orange juice and even a flower placed on the side. I lifted the flower to my nose and smelled it.

"Freesia." I looked at him questionably. "That is what you smell like to me all the time, like freesias. It's mouthwatering." I managed a small smile.

"Thank you Edward, this all looks so good."

"Really? It took me hours to make. I've never made breakfast before so...I don't know if it's any good."

"Hours?" He nodded.

"All the failures are in your kitchen sink...I'll clean them later." I sat in bed and ate the breakfast Edward prepare for me. To my surprise, it was delicious. Edward seemed pleased that I loved it so much. When I finished my food, Edward took the tray and placed it on my nightstand. He sat on my bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, forcing the tears back from my eyes. As nice as this morning was, my father's death could not escape me. Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead like he did last night. Whenever he did that it really seemed to calm me down.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked softly.

"Well Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are at school. Carlisle is at work. I do believe Esme is still home."

"Do you really think your family would be ok if I stayed with you all?"

"I don't see why not", I groaned and shook my head into his chest, "what?"

"Edward I...I just feel like...like some big charity case. I feel like a freeloader." Edward pulled me away from his chest and placed his hand under my chin.

"Isabella", his tone serious, "don't you dare think that. We want to help you and...I would really love for you to be apart of my family as does everyone else." I nodded and we left it at that.

"Well...I think I'd like to go see Esme, if that's ok." Edward smiled and nodded.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Um...do you need help getting ready or anything?" I thought for a moment. I didn't need help getting dressed anymore, I was pretty much on my own with that. But getting bathed was still and issue with me. Getting up and out of the tub was hard. And I couldn't balance long enough to take a shower....I blushed at the thought of Edward giving me a bath...that wouldn't happen.

"I can get myself dressed...are you sure I smell ok Edward? I don't need a bath?"

"Hah!" He snorted. "I'll leave you to get changed. If you need me, just call me and I'll be here to help." With that he left my bedroom and shut the door behind him. I tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. I decided on sweats today, the easiest, quickest thing for me to get on. Edward had gotten my wheelchair from his car last night and it was placed next to my bed. I lifted myself from my bed and wheeled myself into my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I put my hair up in a messy bun and I was ready to go. Edward was waiting for me in the living room, sitting in my father's armchair. He shot up out of the chair and rushed over to me. He stood there for a moment, studying my face.

"What?"I asked. He smiled.

"You look...you look..."

"Horrible I know. I just don't really care-"

"No", he interrupted me, "you don't look horrible at all. You look stunning. I've never seen you with your hair up before you can really see your face. I like it." I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Uh...thanks", geeze Bella thats the best you could come up with, "let's go to your house." He smiled and led us out the door.

When we got to Edward' house, we met Esme in the living room. She saw me enter and immediately rushed to my side to give me a hug.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry sweetheart." I could feel myself getting choked up and ready to cry again.

"I'll be ok Esme." She pulled back and gave me a small smile.

"Now Bella you can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"No problem. Alice and I were in the guest bedroom all night preparing it for you."

"Decorating it for you." Edward corrected her. Esme let out a small laugh.

"Ok so we had some fun with it." I managed to let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure it looks great Esme."

"Edward why don't you go and show Bella her new room. I have to meet with a client for a design job."

"Of course. Let's go Bella."

"Ok, thank you Esme. I'll see you later."

"Bye you two." With that Esme left the house. Edward led us to the elevator. I still couldn't get over why a group full of supernatural vampires needed an elevator. When we reached the third floor, Edward started walking towards his room.

"Edward am I-"

"No, your room is right next to mine." He opened the door that was right next to Edward's and we went inside. It was beautiful. Edward wasn't kidding when he said that Esme and Alice decorated it for me. The walls were white and plain, which is the way I like it. There was a giant bed placed under a giant window with a blue bedspread covering it. There was a flat screen TV on the opposite wall and a giant dresser placed underneath it. I turned to face Edward, tears pulling in my eyes. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"I don't know what to say." I croaked out. Edward slowly made his way over to my new bed and sat down next to me.

"You don't need to say anything. Your apart of this family now...that is if you want to be."

"I do Edward." Edward took my hands in his.

"So your ok with living in a house full of blood thirsty vampires?" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I am." He shook his head.

"You truly are unique Bella do you know that?" I looked down to our entwined hands.

"I'm nothing special."

"Bella don't-"

"No Edward!" The tears were falling freely now. "Don't say 'Bella don't think that' or 'Bella don't say those things'. I'm nothing special Edward. I'm more broken and alone then I've ever been in my entire life. I've now lost both of my parents. I guess God doesn't think I'm good enough to have parents so he decided to take them both away from me. And I guess he has decided I don't need to walk either so he took away my leg. What am I doing here? I'm worthless and I-" Edward covered me mouth with his hand.

"You stop right there Bella. I don't know why these things have happened to you. I don't know why your parents had to be taken from you. I don't know why your leg was taken from you. It's not fair to you. You've never done anything to anyone to deserve these horrible things. You are no where near worthless. You were put on this earth for a reason Bella. You may not know that reason now, but you will find out eventually. Bella I've been on this earth for more then a hundred years and I'm still trying to figure out why I'm still here also." Edward paused for a moment. "And maybe...I think maybe now I've just figured it all out." I looked up at Edward who had the biggest smile on his face that I've ever seen.

"What did you figure out?"

**EPOV**

I wrapped my fingers around Bella's, enjoying the warmth that she brought to me.

"So your ok with living in a house full of blood thirsty vampires?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I guess I am." I shook my head. Of course Bella would be ok living in a house full of vampires. Nothing seemed to be right with this girl.

"You truely are unique Bella do you know that?" Bella dropped her head.

"I'm nothing special."

"Bella don't-"

"No Edward!" She interrupted me. She was crying. She was crying a lot. "Don't say 'Bella don't think that' or 'Bella don't say those things'. I'm nothing special Edward. I'm more broken and alone then I've ever been in my entire life. I've now lost both of my parents. I guess God doesn't think I'm good enough to have parents so he decided to take them both away from me. And I guess he has decided I don't need to walk either so he took away my leg. What am I doing here? I'm worthless and I-" I covered her mouth with my hand. If I was able to cry, I probably would be. The way her life was turning out wasn't fair to her. Why Bella?

"You stop right there Bella. I don't know why these things have happened to you. I don't know why your parents had to be taken from you. I don't know why your leg was taken from you. It's not fair to you. You've never done anything to anyone to deserve these horrible things. You are no where near worthless. You were put on this earth for a reason Bella. You may not know that reason now, but you will find out eventually. Bella I've been on this earth for more then a hundred years and I'm still trying to figure out why I'm still here also-" I stopped mid sentence. I looked at Bella, who still had her head down crying. "And maybe...I think maybe now I've just figured it all out." I couldn't help the stupid smile that was spreading across my face. I knew it was wrong to smile in a moment like this, but I couldn't help it. Bella lifted her head to look at me.

"What did you figure out?" I released Bella's hands and put my hands on the sides of her face. I held her there for a moment, looking into her eyes. I used my thumbs to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I think that maybe...I've figured out why I've been on this earth for as long as I have been. Why I was changed into what I am today. I think that maybe...maybe I was put here to help you. To care for you, to be here for you. Isabella. Bella...I've been lonely and miserable for quiet some time now. I know where your coming from and I know how you are feeling. To have your parents taken from you...to have a life now that you wish you didn't have. Since you've gotten here, you've changed my life in so many ways I can't even begin to tell you. I smile a lot more, I laugh a lot more. You've brought out all the human emotions in me that I thought I've lost forever. And now-"

"Maybe that's why I'm here." Bella interrupted me.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe...maybe all these things have happened to me so that I can be here for you. Maybe these things have happened to us so we can be there for each other. To be together." I stared into Bella's eyes for the longest time, not really sure what to say. There were so many things I wanted to say to her, but didn't know how. I was still holding her face in my hands. I knew what I wanted to do, what I needed to do to get the message across. I leaned in and rested my forehead against hers. Slowly, I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer towards her. Her scent was strong. My throat was burning from it. But I welcomed it. I welcomed the burn filling my throat. After a few more light pecks, I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers once again.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I love you." The room was quiet. All I could hear was Bella's breathing. I sat there with my forehead still rested on Bella's and my eyes closed.

"I love you to Edward." I pulled back to look at her. She looked back and me and was smiling the first true smile I've seen from her all day. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her once again.

**A/N**

**I don't know when I will update this story next. I'm taking an English class right now in college summer school, so that I will be taking up most of my time, writing papers and stuff. But I'll try and update a quickly as I can. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I know this took so long. Im in Freeport, Bahamas right now and it's raining like crazy cause of all those hurricanes that are out there.....but thankfully hurricane Bill is going to miss us....or that's how it looks to be on the weather channel haha. So anyway, I thought I would write up a chapter. This isn't very long and it's not the best but it's better then nothing and I'm bored and have nothing better to do then sit and watch the rain. I'll do another chapter on the weekend. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight.**

_**Previously in Chapter 10**_

_"Maybe that's why I'm here." Bella interrupted me._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Maybe...maybe all these things have happened to me so that I can be here for you. Maybe these things have happened to us so we can be there for each other. To be together." I stared into Bella's eyes for the longest time, not really sure what to say. There were so many things I wanted to say to her, but didn't know how. I was still holding her face in my hands. I knew what I wanted to do, what I needed to do to get the message across. I leaned in and rested my forehead against hers. Slowly, I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer towards her. Her scent was strong. My throat was burning from it. But I welcomed it. I welcomed the burn filling my throat. After a few more light pecks, I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers once again._

_"Bella?"_

_"Yes?" She whispered._

_"I love you." The room was quiet. All I could hear was Bella's breathing. I sat there with my forehead still rested on Bella's and my eyes closed._

_"I love you to Edward." I pulled back to look at her. She looked back and me and was smiling the first true smile I've seen from her all day. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her once again._

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward loves me. Edward freaking Cullen is in love with me. And I loved him. When he kissed me, my first kiss ever, I knew. I couldn't help it. He is the only one who has ever really accepted me for who I am. After Edward told me he loved me and kissed me again, I had so many questions I needed answers. How was our relationship even going to work? Could he handle being so close to me? Kissing me? Or the biggest question of all...did he plan on changing me? When he stopped kissing me for the second time, he pulled back and placed his hand on my cheek while he held my hand with his free one. He stared into my eyes and smiled brightly.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"I was just thinking...." I trailed off, not really sure if i should ask. But I needed to know some things about having a vampire boyfriend.

"About?"

"About....about how this...us...how are we going to work?" He scrunched up his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He started stroking my cheek. It was really hard to concentrate when he was doing that.

"Well...your kind of a vampire and I'm kind of human and apparently my blood is the best smelling blood of all for you. Isn't it going to be hard being around me? Being close to me?"

"It has already been a challenge being around you. Yes your scent is indeed the most appealing scent I have ever smelled in my entire vampire life. I get more and more desensitized everyday", he leaned in closer, "Bella I could never and will never hurt you. I couldn't. I...love you to much to hurt you. I would regret it for the rest of eternity." I smiled.

"Well...what about....kissing me and...stuff...", I trailed off embarresed. I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. He chuckled.

"Hmm well I've never kissed anyone before. Neither vampire or human and I do not intend on stopping now. It is...rather difficult, but with some practice I think I will be more comfortable and more...free", my face was probably as red as a tomato right now. He laughed and stroked my cheek again.

"You have the most lovely blush I hope you know", I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I looked down at our entwined hands. He tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes. "Your thinking about something else I can tell. What is it that you are thinking about love." I bit my lip, not really sure if I should bring it up. But I needed to know.

"If you and I are going to together, do you plan on...changing me?" He stared into my eyes for a moment and then looked down and dropped his hand from my chin.

"I...I don't...You see..."

"I take that as a no..."

"No I'm not saying no to you. It's just...none of us had a choice. This kinds of life was chosen for us. You have choice. You have a choice to stay human and grow old and have babies and a family and everything that everyone wants that none of us can have. I want all of those things for you...but I can't give them to you. I can't give you babies and I can't grow old....I would give anything to be able to give those things to you Bella...I just can't", I felt the tears coming out of me. I squeezed his hand tightly and he looked up at me. He took his free hand and started wiping my tears away.

"Edward. I think...I think this is where I belong. In your world. All of these things that have happened to me have happened for a reason and have led me to you and I don't want to lose you...or your family for that matter."

"Bella it's just...you don't know what your asking for. You need to think about it first."

"I don't need to think I know. I want you forever. I don't need babies or any of that stuff and-"

"Don't say you don't want babies Bella", he interrupted me, "one day you will. One day you will and I wont be able to give them to you because I took that part of you away. I've seen how it has affected Esme and Rosalie." Edward was getting angry now. He let go of my hand and got up and started pacing the room back and forth.

"I already know I don't want babies Edward."

"Your only 17. You don't know what you want!" He yelled, loudly. I sat there for a moment. Shocked and stunned. He stopped pacing my new room and looked down at me. I tore my eyes away form him and started crying. He rushed over to me once again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean that I-" I snorted and tore my hand away from his.

"Yes you did! You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it!"

"Bella...Bella love please please look at me!" He said helplessly. I looked at him and the look on his face was full of agony. "You just don't know how frustrating this is for me. I really didn't mean what I just said, I shouldn't say you don't know what you want. Your the only one who knows what you want. This is all so frustrating because I would be taking your life away from you. I just don't know if I could do that."

"Edward if you haven't noticed, I don't have much of a life right now. I've lost my mother, I've lost my father...and I've never had much of a life to begin with. I didn't have any friends before I met you or your siblings...I wouldn't be losing anything. I would be gaining...I would be gaining a life...a more exciting life. And Edward if you keep me human, you do know I will die someday don't you?" He nodded.

"I know...I can't even bare thinking about that", Edward leaned his head forward and rested it on my shoulder.

"I wanna be like you."

"I want it to", I heard Edward mumble softly, "it's so painful...the transformation. I can't bare watching you in pain for three days."

"Three days? It takes three days?" Edward lifted his head to look at me and nodded.

"Three days of feeling like your whole body is in flames and there won't be anything you can do about", I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Ok...but in the end it will be worth it because I will be like you. And everything will be ok", Edward narrowed his eyes, "I won't be ok?"

"It will be extremely difficult for you to control your thirst when you wake from your transformation. And your eyes...they won't be like mine."

"Why won't they be like yours?"

"Because you'll be a newborn. They'll be blood red. Once you start feeding from animals they will turn gold."

"How long will that be?"

"About a year."

"And how long will it be till I can control my thirst?"

"That depends. It took me years to perfect it." I rose my eyebrows at him.

"Years?" He nodded.

"See, you haven't thought about it Bella. You need to take these things into consideration. Don't just think once your changed it will be all sunshines and rainbows because it won't be like that. There is a lot more to it", I shook my head.

"I don't care. It's what I want Edward", Edward sighed loudly.

"Can you please at least take some time to think about it?" I shrugged my shoulders in defeat.

"Ok...I will take those things into consideration. I'll think about it." Edward smiled picked up my hand to kiss it.

"Thank you love."

**EPOV**

I was more thankful then ever that Bella was going to think about her transformation. I wanted it. I wanted her to be like me, but the pain that would come with it for her... I just don't want that for her. I've already come to terms with Alice's visions. Bella would be like me one day, but hopefully that day would be in a few years rather then a few weeks. I wanted my Bella to have as much of a human life as she can. I want her to experience it all.

And on top of all of this, Bella was holding up pretty well from her father's death. She would still tense up when her father was mentioned and her eyes would well up as well, but she was a trooper. My Bella was a trooper. I was still sitting next to Bella in her new room and stroking her hand.

"Wait a minute!" Bella perked up suddenly. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"My leg...if I'm changed will my leg grow back or...or what will happen to it?" Wow, I hadn't thought about that.

"That is actually a very good question Bella. I don't know."

"Could it grow back?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if that is possible."

"Oh...", Bella dropped her head, obviously upset. I put my hand under her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Bella..."

"I'll still be the freak with one leg only I'll be a vampire...and how will I run or hunt or-" I smashed my lips to her so she would stop her rambling. Bella could never be a freak. She wasn't a freak...it wasn't possible for her.

"You can get a prosthetic leg Bella. And you won't be a freak...you aren't a freak. You could have no legs at all and I would still love you just as much." I saw a small smile come across Bella's face and she nodded.

"Ok...well when Carlisle gets home, can we ask him about it."

"Of course we can."

_"Were home Edward! Bring Bella down now!" _Alice's thoughts screamed at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Nothing love. Everyone is home from school and Alice really wants to see you. So...would you like to head downstairs?" She nodded.

"Yeah let's go."

**A/N**

**Yeah I know EPOV wasn't as long, but I will make up for it in the next chapter...I'm shooting to get it out friday. It's rainning a little harder and I'm the lobby with all the windows open cause there is no AC in here so I had to cut this short. Please review and pray I don't die in the hurricane! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your reviews, they make me very happy :D. On to the next chapter...Smeyers owns everything twilight.**

**_Previously in the last chapter:_**

_"Were home Edward! Bring Bella down now!" Alice's thoughts screamed at me. I couldn't help but chuckle._

_"What's so funny?" Bella asked._

_"Nothing love. Everyone is home from school and Alice really wants to see you. So...would you like to head downstairs?" She nodded._

_"Yeah let's go."_

* * *

**BPOV**

When the elevator doors opened, Alice was standing there waiting for us.

"Hi Bella", she smiled warmly and leaned down to give me a hug, "how are you holding up?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm....holding", Alice's smile faded slighty and she nodded.

"Well I have something planned for tonight. Some...girl bonding time." I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Girl bonding time Alice?" She nodded

"It will be fun! Just me, you, and Rosalie." I didn't really know what to say. I've never had friends. I've never had 'girl bonding time'.

"Oh...ok", I replied lamely.

"Trust me. Emmett is fixing you lunch in the kitchen."

"Emmett is fixing Bella lunch?" Edward erupted into laughter. I turned back to look at him

"Is that a bad thing Edward?"

"We will have to go and find out." We made our way into the kitchen to find Emmett preparing me lunch while Jasper and Rosalie were sitting at the dinning room table.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled making his way over to me. He leaned down and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy your staying with us. It gives me a chance to work on my culinary skills."

"What culinary skills?" I heard Jasper say. I turned to look at him and he smiled. "Hi Bella." I waved at him.

"Hey! No bashing the chef!" Emmett yelled at Jasper. "Now Bella please set yourself at the table. Your lunch will be ready in a few minutes." I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was like a grown, large, 7 year old man. Emmett fixed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with oreos and pretzels on the side. Some chef he was.

"Thank you Emmett this looks great....do you have some milk?" The room went dead silent for a moment.

"Milk?" Emmett questioned, whispering.

"Well...yeah. I like to dip my oreos in milk."

"Oh...."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well milk is probably the worst known substance on the face of the planet. It smells, looks, and taste disgusting. Just....ewe", Emmett said, shivering at the end to add to the effect.

"Bella, Esme and I got you some milk. Just...keep your distance", Alice said while making her way over to the fridge. She grabbed the milk and a glass and set it in front of me. "If your going to drink milk around us, your going to pour it." I laughed.

"No problem Alice. Thank you." I sat and ate my lunch while everyone in the room told me a little about their day at school. I saved my oreos for last. I was in my own world, pulling the cookies apart while licking the icing and dunking the cookie part into the milk. I went to take apart another oreo and I looked up to find everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"Why are you taking apart the oreos?" Emmett questioned me with the most confused look on his face. I gave him a small smile.

"Well it's just the way I've always eaten them. Ever since I can remember. My grandfather was the one who got me into it. When my parents were still together, they used to drop me off at my grandparents house so they could spend some time alone and me and my grandpa would sit and just tear apart oreos and dunk them in milk and talk about the most random things for hours", I sighed, "those were some goods times." I licked the icing off the oreo in my hand and dunked the cookie in the milk and took a bite.

"That's sweet...but kind of a weird tradition." Emmett said picking up an oreo and examining it.

"If you were human you would understand." I finished up my oreos and Emmett cleaned up everything. I looked over to Edward who was smiling at me and laughing lightly.

"What's so funny Edward", he pointed to his mouth, circling around it.

"You've got little oreo crumb pieces on your lips", my eyes widened in horror and I grabbed my glass of milk and a napkin. Edward was still laughing.

"It's not funny!" I felt my face getting red.

"Your just adorable Bella", I gave him a small smile.

"Well thanks I'll get oreo crumbs stuck on my mouth more often." He smiled and starting laughing again.

"What are you laughing about now!?"

"Alice."

"Girl bonding time!" Alice sang, walking into the kitchen. " Edward you've kept Bella to yourself long enough. Everything is set up in my bathroom. Rosalie is waiting upstairs for us." I looked over to Edward who looked sad.

"I'll see you in a while", he leaned over in his chair and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and nodded. Alice wheeled me out of the kitchen and we took the elevator up to her bathroom. Her bathroom was gigantic. There was a giant whirlpool tub and the biggest vanity I've ever seen. In the corner there was a one of those chairs with a tub attached to the bottom of it that was made for pedicures. There was a large flat screen T.V and some movies laid out on the counter next to it. I looked onto Alice's vanity and laid out were every single color of nail polish and eyeshadow you could imagine. Next to it were some creams and cucumbers.

"Cucumbers? Really Alice?" I questioned her. She nodded.

"The lotions and cucumbers do nothing for our skin at all but they feel nice and it's relaxing." I looked over to Rosalie who was lounging on the edge of the rub, reading a magazine.

"So...what are we doing?"

"Well first were going to start with manicures and pedicures. Then we'll do the cucumber masks. And lastly Rosalie and I are going to give you a tiny makeover!" I looked at Alice in horror.

"Makeover? Manicures and pedicures?" Alice nodded proudly. Rosalie was laughing. I looked over at her.

"Haven't you ever had a manicure before Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well...um...no...."

"Pedicure?" I shook my head. "Have you ever hung out with any other girls at all?" I looked down at my hands playing with the drawstring of my sweatpants.

"No...I've never really had friends."

"You...you've never had friends to hang out with and do stuff like this with?" I looked up at Rosalie who looked concerned and shook my head.

"Oh...", was all she said. Alice jumped in front of me and got down to my eye level.

"That's all changed now. Were your girlfriends." I smiled at Alice and nodded.

"She's right", Rosalie said getting up from the tub, making her way over to me, "were here if you need us. If you need a girl to hang out with."

"Thanks Rosalie."

"No problem Bella." Rosalie smiled at me for the first time since I've met her. Alice clapped her hands together and got us back on subject.

"Alright girls let's get started! Bella you get the pedicure chair. I'll help you into it." Alice helped me up and sat me down on the large pedicure chair. She handed me a remote.

"What's this?"

"It has a back massager and that is the remote to turn it on." Without hesitation i turned on the back massage and was in heaven. Alice popped in _The Notebook _and we began our girl bonding time. Alice did my nail while Rosalie did my toenails. For once I didn't feel weird about having one leg. Both of them made me feel comfortable and we joked around a lot. Then it was time for the facials which I thought was hilarious. Vampires getting facials. I did indeed enter the twilight zone. We each put our masks on and cucumbers and tilted our heads back. Alice and Rosalie started telling me about some kids at school. One girl in particular: Jessica Stanley.

"So she walks up to Edward..."

"Oh this is the good part", Rosalie interrupted Alice.

"She was so dead set on asking him out Bella. She's been dead set on doing it plenty of other times but she has always chickened out. So one day she finally got up the nerves and walked over to our lunch table and just asked him. It seems like it would be just a normal thing. You know, she would walk up to Edward and ask and then Edward would turn her down in a very gentleman way. But no, it was the complete opposite. Jasper made her emotions all over the place. She went from nervous to overly happy to looking like she would burst into tears..."

"The funniest part was when Edward turned her down. Jasper made her emotions extra angry and she was screaming at him in the cafeteria. It was hilarious", Rosalie said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to. Alice chimed in to.

"All I have to say is I'm happy he fell for you and not Jessica. I could totally not deal with her for eternity. I just couldn't!"

"Or Tanya for that matter."

"Who is Tanya?" I asked Rosalie.

"Tanya? Well she is a Denali. Our...cousins I guess you could call them. They live in Alaska. Anyway, every time we visit them Tanya has her claws all over him trying to get his attention. She is a succubus." I took off my cucumbers and looked over at Rosalie in horror. She must have sensed I took them off. Her head snapped up and she took off her cucumbers and looked over at me.

"Succubus? Meaning..." I said, swallowing hard. She nodded

"Yeah. She basically will sleep with anything with two legs and a penis. Doesn't matter if there human or vampire. She has done em all!"

"Oh...so did Edward..." Rosalie shook her head furiously. Alice at this point was getting up, taking her cucumbers off.

"Bella, you need not worry about Denali. Edward has turned her own every single time. I would know if he did anything with her", Alice assured me.

"I can only imagine what he has done to her ego", Rosalie said laughing.

"Alright ladies lets get these masks off our faces and start Bella's mini makeover."

"I think I'm good Alice."

"Nope. Your getting one, I've already seen you all made up and you look fabulous."

"Alice I really don't want a makeover. Please?" Alice sighed in disappointment.

"Ok fine. And to see the look on Edward's face in the vision I had when he saw you..." That caught my attention.

"Wait what?" Alice flashed a devilish smile at me.

"You'll get to see it if you let us make you over."

"Your an evil little pixie you know that", Alice laughed.

"So I've been told Bella. And don't worry. Were not doing anything majorly." We all washed the masks off our faces and Alice and Rosalie began their so called 'mini makeover'. Alice did my makeup while Rosalie was taking down my messy bun and putting up a nicer one. When they were finished, I didn't look half bad. Alice was right, she went easy on the makeup. Just some light blush, eyeshadow and some mascara. I had to force back the tears in my eyes. These girls were great.

"Thank you guys. I just...I..." I choked out.

"You better not cry Bella! So help me!" Alice said, smiling at me. I nodded and laughed.

"Ok, no crying. Just thank you guys. This was....fun. I had fun. This was just was I needed."

"We had fun to Bella", Rosalie said, smiling at me.

"Alright, I'm going to get Edward!" Alice flew out of the bathroom and went to find Edward.

**EPOV**

Alice and Rosalie stole Bella away for the evening. They both were blocking their minds from me so I wouldn't know what they were up to. I tried to not snoop around to much because I wanted to respect their privacy, especially Bella's after the last 24 hours. She needed to have girls to spend time with and relax. Do what girls do. While the girls were doing their thing, I headed towards the living room to spend time with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Eddio", I looked at Emmett, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it with you and giving me ridiculous nicknames", he laughed.

"I don't know. I just like messing with you. Oh! So you and Bella huh? Congrats Man! About time!" I smiled. Yes it was about time.

"Wow..."

"What?" I asked Jasper.

"It's just...wow Edward. Your mood...I don't think I've ever felt you like this. It's nice for a change. Thank you." I felt bad for Jasper. It's always been so hard for him to be around me. My mood always sour. Always down and depressed. Bella changed me completely. I've never felt so happy. So...Alive.

"You know when Bella's going to start coming to school with us?" I shook my head.

"Not a clue Emmett. That's a good question though. I'll have to discuss it with Carlisle." Just then we heard the girls laughing hysterically upstairs. I smiled, happy to know Bella was ok and having a good time. Especially Rosalie. Her acting like this was not her at all.

"I'm going to have thank your wife Emmett. I don't know what has gotten into her", Emmett nodded.

"I don't know either man but it's nice. I hope she keeps it up. Jasper dude you must feel like a doing back flips of joy with all this happiness and all those other really fruity emotions", Jasper laughed.

"It's nice to just feel happy and nothing else for once." At that moment Esme entered holding pizza boxes in her arms.

"Hey, I picked up Bella some pizza for dinner. Where are all the girls at?" Esme questioned.

"Upstairs. Doing god only knows what", Emmett replied. Esme laughed.

"Girls will be girls", with that Esme entered the kitchen. I got up off the sofa and followed her in there.

"Esme?" She sat the pizza boxes down and smiled warmly at me. She made her way over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Edward look at you!" I smiled slightly.

"Mom..."

"Don't you Mom me! Look at you! I've waited decades to see you looking like this. Happy and in love. I'm just so happy for you. I adore Bella she is perfect for you."

"Thank you. She has changed me."

"And it defiantly shows son", she patted my shoulder and went to grab a plate for Bella.

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Well...I'm going back to school tomorrow. So I was wondering if you could spend some time with Bella? Keep her company?" Esme's eyes lit up.

"Oh I would love that Edward! Don't worry I'll take care of her."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Alice danced her way into the kitchen with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Edward, Bella is free now. Let's go!" We began to make our way upstairs, slower then we normally did.

"How was she?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"She was fine. She really enjoyed herself. Had some laughs. She still is tense but she is holding up."

"And Rosalie?"

"Don't ask. I have no idea what has her in such a chipper mood." We paused when we reached Alice's bathroom. The door opened and she wheeled herself out, Rosalie following behind her. I wasn't expecting what I saw next. The makeup was nice, not needed at all, but she looked stunning. Her hair was up in a much nicer bun. She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but rushing over to her. I got down to her eye level and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"Your glowing love", her faced blushed slightly, "have fun?" she nodded.

"Yeah. I had a lot more fun then I thought I would."

"Good", I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Edward?" I heard Rosalie say from the bathroom doorway.

"Yes?"

"May I speak with you for a moment."

"Um...sure. Bella, Esme bought you some pizza home. Alice why don't you take Bella down stairs and we will meet you down there in a moment."

"Sounds good. C'mon Bella! Pizza awaits you!" Bella giggled and Alice wheeled her down the hallway towards the elevator. Now it was just me and Rosalie. A very rare occurrence.

"Rosalie. Thank you for being nice to Bella. I know you don't approve..." she shook her head and smiled at me.

"Edward...at first I didn't approve. I thought this was stupid and she was just another stupid human that we really shouldn't be involved with. A small part of me now thinks this is still stupid and I'm sure there is a small part of you that thinks that as well", she was right. Bella being in a house full of vampires was a very stupid thing but were doing it anyway. I nodded at her. "She has nothing. No parents...no friends. What kind of human like her doesn't have friends? She is a beautiful, young, sweet human girl. Different from most. She is probably one of the most likeable human girls I've ever met and that is saying something. So...I'm going to be there for her. She is good for you. She makes you happy which makes me happy. 80 plus ears of living with a grumpy Edward has taken a toll on me and everyone else in this family. Were all happy for you and were all happy your happy for a change and it's all because of Bella." I stood there, mouth wide open.

"What have you done with Rosalie?" I questioned her. She laughed.

"I know this isn't like me. I guess your not the only one Bella has changed." I smiled.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Bella is waiting for you downstairs. Let's go." Rosalie and I made our way downstairs into the living room. Bella was sitting in her wheelchair, eating her pizza laughing at something Emmett had said. She noticed me and smiled. I made my way over to her and took a seat next to her. Rosalie rushed over to Emmet on the couch and cuddled in his arms.

"Hi", she was adorable. I chuckled.

"Hi. How is your pizza?"

"Mmm yummy thank you for asking."

"So is everyone up for a movie tonight?" Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea. While Emmett had Rosalie cuddled up in her arms on the sofa and Jasper had Alice in his arms on the loveseat, I sat next to Bella in the giant armchair and held her hand tightly while she rested in her wheelchair. I couldn't help but wish one day Bella and I could hold each other like my siblings. She is to fragile...especially in the state she was in now.

The movie dragged on and day became night. I looked over to Bella who looked like she was about to fall asleep. She looked over at me and gave me a week smile.

"Tired love?" She nodded. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Heading to bed Bella?" Emmett ask and she nodded. "Alright have a good night! See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Emmett. Night everyone." Everyone wished Bella goodnight and we made our way to the elevator to head upstairs to her new bedroom. When we got to her room Bella lifted her arms, wanting me to help her into bed. I lifted back the covers and and then gently lifted Bella and laid her down and tucked her in. She didn't want to get changed seeing as she had her sweats still on. Then I was stuck. Did she want me to lay with her again like I did last night? Bella answered my thoughts and patted the spot next to her. I kicked off my shoes and climbed under the covers next to her. She made her way over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go back to school tomorrow. Esme will be home. She is really looking forward to spending the day with you." She picked her head up and looked at me.

"Do you have to go back tomorrow?"

"Do you not want me to? Just say the words and I'll stay with you."

"No, no it's fine. I'll be ok. Does Esme have anything planned that you know of?" I shook my head.

"Not that I know of."

"Ok. Well...I'm kind of looking forward to spending the day with Esme. Should be fun." Bella yawned loudly.

"She is really looking forward to it. Now why don't you go to sleep."

"Ok but first can I ask for something?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me?" I smiled down at her. I took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. However, I wasn't expecting what Bella had in store with the kiss. She was moving her lips hard and passionate against mine. It was a lot more sensual then it was earlier. I followed her lead, but not for long. I felt myself losing control and I got lost in the kiss. I pulled away and both of us were breathing hard and raged. I looked at Bella, who was pouting at me, clearly not happy that I ended it. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I can't ever lose control with you like that."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Well it could go either way...could be good or it could be bad. I can't take that chance with you."

"What do you mean it could be bad?"

"Bella, in that kiss I felt myself letting go. I want to be able to let go with you but I just can't. Your to fragile. One simple hug or cuddle and I could break your little body into pieces."

"All the more reason why you should change me." I rolled my eyes.

"Were not having that discussion yet. Especially not tonight. Now sleep, you must be exhausted." Bella yawned again.

"Yeah I am. Goodnight Edward...I guess I'll see you when you get home?"

"Yes you will. I'll miss you. If you need me I'll have my phone. Just text me and I'll be there."

"K. I love you."

"I love you to. Goodnight my love." And with that Bella fell asleep in my arms.

**A/N**

**Yes, this chapter was insanely long and took me a week to write. The whole milk thing is a reference to Lolashoe's A Life Extraordinary. It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!. If you love lemons and love Bella vamp stories then look it up and read it! So I don't know when I'll update this story next. Hopefully soon. I start school up again tomorrow....ugh it's that time of year again! I'm also starting a new story soon. I'll let you all know when it's up. So PLEASE REVIEW! I made this chapter extra long so show me some love people!**


	13. ANPlease Read

**For those wonering if this story is still being written, it is! I just don't have anytime for myself really anymore. College has pretty much taken over my life! But I promise when I get a break, I will write for this story. I'm sorry I just don't have the time right now. Please be patient! Thank you!**

**-Laura**


End file.
